Les sides stories d'Etoiles & Chaos
by Ardell
Summary: Voici la dix-neuvième side-story d'Etoiles & Chaos. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story une

**AUTEUR :** Chrysos

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à Ardell.

**La dernière preuve**

**par Chrysos**

**Acte 1 : Le télékinésiste et le télépathe**

**Porte Est du Sanctuaire, 15h**

Astérion s'était rarement senti aussi las. Assis sur un escarpement dominant la porte, il observait les gardes effectuant leur ronde quotidienne. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette scène d'une affligeante banalité lui apparut soudain comme étrangement rassurante. D'un ton bourru, il lança pourtant à la cantonade :

- Tu es en retard !

Surpris, les soldats levèrent un nez inquiet en direction du Saint d'argent. Réalisant que cette sentence ne les concernait pas, ils retournèrent prudemment vaquer à leurs occupations.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua une autre voix. C'est toi qui es en avance. Comme d'habitude.

Un guerrier longiligne venait de se téléporter à deux pas d'Astérion. Avec son teint diaphane, sa chevelure filasse et ses oreilles taillées en pointes, le nouveau venu ressemblait vaguement à ces elfes qui fleurissent comme du chiendent dans les romans d'héroic fantasy. Seule son armure indigo rappelait que cet être hors norme avait bien sa place dans cet univers tout aussi fantastique qu'était le Sanctuaire.

- Spartan, souffla le Saint de la Meute. J'apprécierais assez que ton subconscient cesse de me traiter de psychorigide. Je ne suis guère d'humeur à supporter ce genre de sarcasme.

- Que je sache, personne ne te force à fouiner dans mon esprit, lâcha Spartan, comprenant sa peine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux de te voir en si grande forme. La rumeur prétendait que Marin t'avait bien amoché…

- La rumeur est bien informée. A ce propos, j'ai ouï dire, ou plutôt j'ai lu à droite à gauche que ces maudits chevaliers de bronze avaient encore agrandi leur tableau de chasse.

- Oui, cracha Spartan. Misty, Mozes, Babel, Jamian, Argol et maintenant Dante et Capella. Tous de braves et valeureux Saints tués par ces foutus gamins ! Pour parler franchement, j'enrage chaque jour un peu plus en pensant que le grand Pope ait choisi cette larve d'Aiolia pour flanquer la déculotté à ces morveux ! Ah ça, il a vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour, notre bien-aimé dirigeant. Choisir le frère d'un parjure pour en châtier cinq autres, ça mériterait d'être gravé dans le marbre pour faire rigoler les générations futurs.

- Surveille ton langage. Même ici, les murs, ou plutôt les portes, ont des oreilles. Si tu veux éviter de te retrouver à barboter au Cap Sounion, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue.

- Bah, au point où nous en sommes ! Depuis notre déconvenue contre les Saints de bronze, toi et moi sommes déjà dans le collimateur du Pope. Pas besoin de se voiler la face. Je sais pertinemment que si nous foirons la prochaine mission, il n'y aura plus de deuxième chance ni de lendemains qui brillent. En parlant de ça, qu'elle est donc cette fameuse mission spécialement conçue pour deux brebis galeuse ?

Astérion, peu loquace, tendit à son interlocuteur la missive sagement posée sur ses genoux. La parcourant en diagonale, celui-ci résuma :

- Débusquer cette traîtresse de Marin et la mettre à mort. Rien que ça ! Au moins, tu auras l'occasion d'assouvir un semblant de vengeance. J'aimerai bien pouvoir en dire autant.

- Traîtresse, répéta le Saint de la Meute. C'est exactement ce que je lui ai craché au visage, ce jour-là.

Se relevant sans hâte, Astérion posa son regard sur la vallée du domaine sacré et poursuivit :

- Lorsque nous avons découvert le corps de Misty, j'ai eu tout loisir de fouiller dans l'esprit de Marin. Il ne contenait rien de vraiment significatif pouvant justifier cette subite trahison, hormis l'inévitable lien affectif avec son disciple. Toutefois, un détail m'en revenu en tête après coup. Dans un recoin de son sub-conscient se trouvait une idée fixe, à la limite de l'obsession. Plus que tout, elle désirait se rendre à Star Hill, là où : « était la clef du mystère ».

Un vent anormalement glacial caressa l'échine de Spartan, qui médita :

- Cette bougresse est encore plus folle que je ne le croyais. Toute japonais qu'elle soit, elle ne peut ignorer que Star Hill est le lieu de divination des Popes depuis les temps mythologiques. Y mettre un pied équivaudrait à connaître un sacrilège presque aussi terrible que de poser la main sur Athéna. Personne ne serait assez suicidaire pour tenter une telle expédition.

- Personne, c'est vrai. Sauf peut-être deux pauvres hères n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre. Si mystère il y a, je serais curieux de savoir de quoi il retourne.

L'ancien adversaire de Shiryu crut à une plaisanterie et esquissa un sourire. Mais devant le faciès inflexible d'Astérion, il répondit à brûle-pourpoint :

- Tu es complètement malade ! Ne me dis pas que tu envisages vraiment de te rendre à Star Hill, juste parce que tu as perçu les divagations d'une femme assez inconsciente pour se mettre tout le sanctuaire à dos en protégeant son élève !? Dans le genre information calamiteuse, on peut difficilement faire pire !

- Même au plus fort de notre combat, Marin ne m'ait jamais apparu comme ayant perdu l'esprit. Au contraire, elle semblait savoir pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait et avoir pleinement mesuré les conséquences de ses actes.

- Quand bien même ? Même si elle assume ses délires, pourquoi voudrais-tu te mettre dans le bourbier jusqu'au cou en essayant de percer à sa place un mystère qui n'existe probablement pas ?

- Pour Mozes, Argol et tous les autres, rétorqua Astérion en haussant sensiblement la voix. S'il n'y rien à Star Hill, c'est que Marin et les bronzes renégats sont de simples fouteurs de troubles qui ne méritent d'autre châtiment que la mort. En ce cas, celle de tous nos compagnons n'aura pas été vaine, car ils auront péri en accomplissant leur devoir. Mais, dans le cas contraire…

Spartan, sans crier gare, décida de tourner les talons :

- Bon, je vois que rien de ce que je ne pourrai dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Si tu veux perdre ton temps et accessoirement la vie en courant après des chimères, libre à toi. De mon côté, j'aime autant suivre la loi du talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. En tout cas, bon courage pour réussir l'ascension de Star Hill. Il paraît que nul être humain n'est parvenu jusqu'au somment, hormis le grand Pope en fonction.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. L'ascension est certainement difficile voire peut-être impossible, certes. Mais, pour quelqu'un comme toi qui se suppose aussi puissant que Mû de Jamir, ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant que de m'y téléporter.

Sans se retourner, le télékinésiste annonça, goguenard :

- Toujours aussi indiscret, à ce que je vois. Qui plus est tu attises un feu dont nous savons tous les deux qu'il repose seulement sur des braises de vanité mal placée. Est-ce un défi que tu me proposes ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit son confrère, malicieusement.

- Je suis vraiment un poisson bien stupide pour mordre à un hameçon aussi gros, soupira le télékinésiste. Enfin, quitte à être mouillé dans cette affaire, autant clairement boire la tasse. Non seulement, je vais t'y téléporter mais je vais t'y accompagner. Et ça, même Mû du Bélier n'en aurait pas l'audace.

- Merci, conclut Astérion.

- Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il y ait vraiment autre chose que des runes divinatoire à Star Hill. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir mourir juste pour prouver que j'avais plus de tripes que le ténor de ma profession.

Alors que les deux compagnons se dématérialisaient sous l'indifférence générale des gardes en faction, une silhouette furtive s'anima derrière un rocher. Les dents crispées à s'en briser la mâchoire, une adolescente aux cheveux mordorés disparut dans les ténèbres du Yomotsu Hirasaka.

**Acte 2 : L'empreinte d'un souvenir**

**Star Hill, quelques minutes plus tard**

- Foutue barrière psychique, râle Spartan. J'ai bien cru ne jamais en venir à bout. Un peu plus et on restait coincé ad vitam æternam entre deux strates dimensionnelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, Star Hill, nous voilà !

Les deux voyageurs, sans prendre le temps d'admirer le panorama, marchèrent en direction de l'unique temple de ce lieu mythique. Pince-sans-rire, Spartan reprit :

- Pour un observatoire sacré, je m'attendais à un peu plus de luxe et de faste. Vu la tristesse du décor, pas étonnant que les Popes préfèrent admirer les étoiles. Somme toute, ça s'annonce assez mal. Ce n'est pas dans ce temple miséreux que nous…

Une vision fantasmagorique coupa la chique à l'ancien binôme d'Argol. A peine Astérion et lui eurent-ils passés la porte dudit temple qu'ils se retrouvèrent englobés par une incroyable aura doré. Au centre de cette luminescence irréelle, et tout près de l'autel de divination, un corps sans vie semblait attendre leur venue.

- Qui… Bafouilla Spartan, pourtant difficilement impressionnable. Qui est-ce, d'après toi ?

Pragmatique, le Saint de la Meute scruta les vêtements du cadavre et en tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient :

- Visiblement, c'est un ancien Pope. Étonnant ! Il doit être mort depuis des siècles, pourtant son corps est parfaitement conservé. On jurerait qu'il est simplement assoupi. Sans parler du cosmos qu'il continue à générer, même par delà la mort.

- De son vivant, ça devait être un sacré gaillard, supposa Spartan. Les ondes de puissance qu'il dégage me hérissent le poil. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que l'on n'ait pas perçu sa présence à l'extérieur. Ce temple doit agir comme une sorte de cloche hermétique qui retiendrait les émanations de cosmos en son sein, si tu me permets l'expression. Sans cela, tout le sanctuaire serait constamment baigné par son aura. Mais, si c'est bien un Pope, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu droit à une sépulture décente ?... Astérion !?

L'intéressé, intrigué, s'était accroupi au dessus du cadavre et murmura:

- Ce serait donc lui la clef du mystère ? Le corps d'un Pope abandonné dans le seul endroit inaccessible du domaine sacré. Marin, quelle intrigue as-tu bien pu chercher à résoudre ? A moins que…

Horrifiant Spartan, Astérion, qui n'était plus à un blasphème près, posa la main sur le front du défunt Pope. Aussitôt, le Saint d'argent fut pris de violentes convulsions. Haletant, il posa sa main libre sur sa poitrine, comme si son cœur semblait prêt à exploser. Son comparse, n'y tenant plus, finit par lui faire lâcher prise en le bousculant de l'épaule. Projeté sur quelques mètres, Astérion finit par se relever, les yeux totalement vides.

- J'ai visualisé les derniers instants de sa vie, avoua-t-il, comme traumatisé par l'événement. Il se nommait Shion et était notre Pope voilà de cela treize ans ! Mais cette nuit, un Saint d'or est venue lui rendre visite pendant qu'il étudiait les astres… Et l'a froidement… tué !

Un peu calmé, le télépathe fixa un regard plus normal sur un Spartan déconfit et renchérit :

- Saga des Gémeaux ! C'est lui qui a assassiné le véritable Pope et a pris sa place ! C'est pour cette raison que l'âme de Shion ne peut trouver le repos et maintient son corps ainsi ! Son cosmos ! C'est un signal d'alerte visant à prévenir ses sujets ! Et seul un télépathe pouvait arriver à déchiffrer le souvenir qui hante ce qui reste de son esprit, celui de cette nuit où…

Sondant les parois du temple, Spartan réalisa soudain :

- Saga des Gémeaux, l'homme qui s'est rendu maître des dimensions. Comme il n'a pas pu se débarrasser du cadavre de sa victime, il l'a placé dans une sorte de huis clos dimensionnel. Ainsi, il avait la certitude de la piéger, corps, âme et… cosmos. Alors, la rébellion des Saints de bronze serait…

- Nous devons prévenir les autres Saints d'or, le coupa Astérion. Eux seuls seront à même de juger de la situation. Pas une minute à perdre !

- Entendu ! Mais pour ça, il faut déjà sortir de cet endroit. Ça doit probablement être lié au piège de Saga, mais une espèce de volonté bloque toute tentative de téléportation. Retournons à l'extérieur, les parasites seront moins importants.

- Oh non, annonça une voix presque enfantine. Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici ! Je ne permettrais pas que vous fassiez du mal à Kyko !

Bloquant toute tentative de sortie, Cinnamon s'était posté en cerbère devant l'unique porte du temple.

**Acte 3 : Protection rapprochée **

- Cette gamine ?! Comment a-t-elle pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Spartan, pour une fois plus informé que son confrère, lui apprit :

- Je la reconnais ! C'est la sale morveuse qui s'était mise en tête de traverser les douze temples. La « groupie », comme la surnomme les serviteurs. A ce qu'on dit, ce sont ses mœurs assez légères qui lui auraient valu droit d'asile dans le fief du Pope.

Fixant Cinnamon droit dans les yeux, le télékinésiste enfonça le clou :

- Eh bien, ma douce, je vois que Star Hill ne sert pas au Pope qu'à s'isoler de la vie courante du Sanctuaire. S'est-il lassé de tes étreintes passionnées pour t'abandonner dans ce repaire à courants d'air ? C'est donc là que finissent tous les jouets qu'il brise.

- Ce n'est pas cela, le contredit Astérion, déchiffrant les pensées de l'adolescente. En vérité, elle a entendu notre discussion et nous as… suivis.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ricana Spartan. Comment cet asticot y serait-elle parvenue ? La seule explication possible est que j'ai dû la téléporter avec nous par mégarde. A croire que je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs !

Astérion aurait cent fois préféré que la version de son acolyte soit la bonne. Mais, lisant à livre ouvert dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était actuellement l'esprit de Cinn', il blêmit de minute en minute en découvrant les sombres vérités qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

- Cette fille, bafouilla-t-il. C'est…

- Une véritable plaie, compléta Spartan. Ainsi qu'un témoin gênant. Navré ma douce, mais tu en as trop vu. Pour peu que tu sois atteinte d'un bon vieux syndrome de Stockholm, comme beaucoup le suppose, tu risques d'aller prévenir Saga dès notre retour dans les basses sphères du Sanctuaire. Tu vas donc resté sagement en notre compagnie le temps que cette sale affaire ait éclaté au grand jour.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Spartan s'apprêtait à crocheter le poignet de Cinnamon. Le Saint de la Meute, revenu de son voyage éprouvant dans la psyché de l'adolescente, s'écria alors :

- Non ! Ne la touche pas !

Trop tard. A peine le télékinésiste eut-il effleuré la peau nacrée de Cinn', qu'il se tordit de douleur. Son bras, horriblement broyé par une force inconnue, commençait littéralement à se liquéfier. Réflexe salvateur, il réussit, malgré la douleur, à se saisir psychiquement de l'adolescente. Sans ménagements, il la projeta violemment contre le plafond du temple, avant de l'envoyer rebondir sur une paroi.

- Spartan, s'enquit Astérion, volant au chevet de son semblable. Ça va ?

- J'ai connu pire, le rassura ce dernier, en songeant à sa métamorphose passée. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette… ce monstre ? La nouvelle arme secrète du Pope ? La façon dont elle m'a écrasé le bras n'avait rien à voir avec de la télékinésie, ni même avec le cosmos.

- Je le sais, approuva le Saint d'argent. C'est sa volonté. Il lui a suffit de vouloir te dissoudre le bras pour que cela se réalise. Elle-même ignore comment elle s'y prend et pourtant le résultat est là. Dans sa mémoire, j'ai vu quelques exploits de ce style qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie même les terrifiants Saints d'or. Sans parler de…

- Pas étonnant que Saga se soit intéressé à elle ! Dans le genre chien de garde déguisé en agneau, elle se posait là ! Enfin, le problème est résolu. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle ait pu survivre à un choc pareil.

- Je l'espère. En attendant, avant de mettre le feu aux poudres, il faut soigner ton bras. Crois-tu pouvoir nous ramener au bercail dans ton état ?

- Évidemment ! Donne-moi juste une seconde et…

Astérion, suivant le regard halluciné de Spartan, découvrit Cinn', qui les scrutait de ses prunelles anormalement dilatées. Pas une égratignure ni une contusion ne pouvaient attester de la violence de l'impact qu'elle avait subi tantôt.

- Petite maligne, la félicita presque Astérion. Il lui a suffit de songer que le sol et ce mur allaient amortir sa course pour qu'ils deviennent aussi moelleux que le lit de son cher « Kyko ». Bien, s'il faut en passer par là !

Galvanisant son énergie, Astérion lança sa plus terrible (et unique) attaque. En dépit de l'exiguïté du lieu, il parut se démultiplier à l'infinie, encerclant une Cinnamon pour le moins sereine et un Spartan faisant profil bas.

- Quelle que soit la nature de ton pouvoir, tu ne pourras plus me vaincre, s'avança le télépathe. Je peux prévoir chacun de tes faits et gestes, ce qui signifie donc que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, ni même esquiver mes coups. Quand à me toucher, cela t'ait également impossible. Tu n'es ni assez rapide ni assez clairvoyante pour me localiser. C'est la fin, petite fille ! Million Ghosts Attack !!!

Astérion n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre ses belles théories en pratique. A la dernière syllabe prononcée, tous ses « doubles » se retrouvèrent piégés dans un effroyable tourbillon. Ils disparurent aussitôt dans ce qui semblait être un trou noir, apparu comme par magie dans le plafond du temple. Seul l'original, vidé de son essence, retomba mollement aux pieds d'un Spartan médusé.

- Astérion !! Sorcière, que lui as-tu fait !?

- Je les ai renvoyé là où doivent aller les fantômes, répondit candidement Cinnamon. Au dessus du puits des âmes.

La pilule fut difficile à avaler pour le prétendu égal de Mû. Très difficile à avaler. Oubliant sa douleur, il concentra son cosmos à son paroxysme, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la mort de son ami impuni.

- Garce, vociféra-t-il. Je vais te lapider !

A ces mots, la structure du temple évolua. Une par une, toute les pierres se désolidarisèrent et se mirent à léviter au dessus des deux combattants. Sans tergiverser, Spartan expédia ces pièces de puzzle monstrueuses sur l'adolescente. Dans un vacarme apocalyptique, elles s'agglutinèrent à pleine vitesse sur une Cinnamon impassible.

Au fur et à mesure, l'œuvre de Spartan pris la forme d'une pyramide stylisée ou plutôt d'un tombeau funéraire dont Cinn' aurait été le dernier pharaon. Lorsque la dernière pierre coiffa l'ouvrage, le télékinésiste tomba à genoux et, les yeux humides, déclara :

- As-tu vu, Astérion ? Crois-tu que Mû du Bélier aurait été capable d'une vendetta pareille ?

Fermant cérémonieusement les yeux de son compagnon d'infortune, Spartan n'en oublia pas pour autant la tâche qui lui incombait, désormais. Ce serait à lui de dévoiler la vérité sur la meurtre du Pope et à confondre Saga, si tant est que tous les Saints d'or ne soient déjà pas tous à sa botte. Et quand cette affaire serait enfin résolue, il pourrait songer à aller demander des comptes à ces Saints de bronzes infâmes qui avaient volés la vie de ses pauvres compagnons.

Tout à ses projets futurs, Spartan finit par remarquer un détail pour le moins surprenant. Alors qu'il croyait, non, plutôt qu'il savait pertinemment avoir détruit le temple de ses mains, il crut à nouveau se trouver en son sein. Se frottant les yeux de sa main valide, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le temple était bel et bien « revenu », parfaitement reconstruit pierre par pierre.

N'osant tourner la tête, il clama :

- Ton pouvoir n'a donc pas de limite ? Tout ceci n'était-il qu'une illusion ?

Cinnamon, couverte de sang des pieds à la tête mais toujours en un seul morceau, renvoya :

- Pas du tout ! Mais je n'allais quand même pas laisser l'observatoire dans cet état. Kyko n'aurait pas été content.

Lucide, Spartan tenta malgré tout :

- Saga est un assassin et il te manipule, comme il manipule tout le domaine sacré. Si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour la vie humaine, tu ne dois pas permettre à pareille engeance démoniaque de dominer cette terre sacrée. Il…

Fatiguée par cet être obtus qui se permettait de médire sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas, Cinnamon avait donné le coup de grâce. Messire Deathmask aurait certainement apprécié qu'elle le torture davantage, mais elle avait préféré lui briser proprement la nuque avant qu'il ne tente de filer en se téléportant.

Cinnamon n'éprouvait aucun regret d'avoir tué ces deux fouineurs. Au contraire, elle se félicitait d'avoir découvert par hasard leur manigance et d'avoir agi en conséquence. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que s'ils avaient révélés le secret de messire Saga, le sanctuaire serait devenu un vaste champ de bataille.

Tous les Saints d'or qu'elle aimaient et appréciaient se seraient probablement entretués au nom de cette notion obscure qu'était la justice. Et cela, elle n'aurait pu le supporter.

Alors que les corps de ses deux ennemis commençaient à se désintégrer, Cinnamon s'approcha du cadavre de l'ancien Pope. Elle ignorait pourquoi Saga ne s'était pas débarrassé du corps de son prédécesseur. Mais, une chose était sûre et certaine, il était la seule preuve qui pouvait encore lui nuire. Aussi, il devait disparaître.

Elle allait s'exécuter quand le cosmos du vieil homme la submergea. Un cosmos pur et rassurant, comme l'était celui de ses seuls amis, les Saints d'or. Touchée au plus profond de son être, elle resta longtemps à observer les traits fins du Pope, magnifiés par le profond baiser de la mort. Lentement, elle s'allongea et se blottit tout contre lui, avant de s'endormir, heureuse.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story deux

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY DEUX : leçon de natation**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin ****— Palais de Poséidon**

Kanon était en train de somnoler lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Aussitôt une silhouette se précipita vers lui et bondit sur le lit. Bien réveillé à présent, le Dragon des Mers leva le poing, bien décidé à châtier l'impudent... et se retint juste à temps en reconnaissant Cinnamon. Bon sang, mais que faisait-elle là ?

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène. J'ai failli te coller une droite !

La jeune fille le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, comme si une telle éventualité n'était pas envisageable. Puis elle répondit :

— Kanon, s'il te plaît, apprends-moi à nager.

Kanon faillit s'étrangler.

— Je te demande pardon ? Non mais tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Tu as remarqué au moins que c'était la nuit ?

— Ben oui mais... c'est maintenant que j'ai envie d'apprendre... S'il te plaît, je te promets que je t'écouterai bien !

— Il n'en est pas question ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai que ça à faire !

Cinnamon joignit les mains et le supplia, adoptant le ton d'une petite fille :

— Oh s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît....

— J'ai dit non ! Et retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche pour de bon !

* * *

**Quelque part sur les côtes de la Méditerranée, au petit matin**

— Tu ne feras pas croire que tu ne sais pas nager, dit Kanon. Tu le monde le sait !

Cinnamon secoua la tête d'un air confus :

— Faut croire que non, répondit-elle. En fait, je sais juste un peu barboter et seulement si j'ai pied. J'ai un peu peur dans l'eau profonde.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une méthode radicale pour t'aider à surmonter cette peur.

Un sourire rassurant plaqué sur le visage, il s'approcha d'elle. Et la poussa. La jeune fille tomba dans l'eau en poussant un cri de surprise. De son rocher, Kanon observa ensuite la surface de la mer. Qui restait désespérément lisse.

"_Elle va réapparaître. Là, maintenant. Tout de suite. Dans une seconde. Et merde...__"_

Il plongea et n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'adolescente. Aussitôt il la prit dans ses bras. Alors Cinnamon ouvrit les yeux et sourit... en ouvrant la bouche. Pestant intérieurement, Kanon écrasa immédiatement sa bouche sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour lui éviter la noyade. Puis il la ramena à la surface. Les deux jeunes gens demeurèrent un instant ainsi, enlacés et lèvres jointes, baignés par le soleil levant.

Le Dragon des Mers finit par nager vers le rocher et y grimpa tout en aidant Cinnamon à faire de même. Complètement trempée, l'adolescente s'assit à même le sol et entreprit d'essorer son épaisse chevelure mordorée.

— Décidément, t'en rates pas une, reprocha Kanon. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'ouvrir la bouche dans l'eau ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard indéfinissable.

— Tu m'as embrassée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Ne détourne pas la conversation, je te prie ! Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était pour t'empêcher de te noyer, espèce d'idiote !

— N'empêche que tu m'as embrassée quand même, insista l'adolescente d'un ton plus bas.

Prêt à disjoncter, le Dragon des Mers se retourna, la main sur les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accède à la demande de cette fille ? Il était vraiment trop bon, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà un travail monstre avec la venue prochaine de Julian Solo !

— Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je la garde près de moi ? murmura-t-il.

— Pour la même raison que ton frère me gardait, je suppose, pour te servir de moi.

Cinnamon avait prononcé ces mots avec un sérieux étonnant pour quelqu'un qui était perturbé mentalement. Durant une seconde ou deux, Kanon se demanda jusqu'à quel point la jeune fille était dérangée. Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de jouer les psychiatres. Très vite il se retourna et et la fusilla des yeux :

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec Saga, mais alors rien du tout ! rugit-il. Insulte-moi encore et tu vas voir !

L'adolescente détourna les yeux.

— On rentre, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

Sur ce, Kanon s'approcha de Cinnamon et, la prenant par le bras, la fit se lever.

— Tu es très fâché contre moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il faillit répondre oui seulement il croisa le regard bleu-mauve, si innocent, si...

— On rentre, j'ai du travail, répondit-il presque doucement.

La prochaine fois il irait dans l'eau avec elle, ainsi il pourrait intervenir plus vite s'il y avait un problème. S'il s'occupait d'elle avec suffisamment d'attention, il était certain qu'elle pourrait très vite apprendre à nager... Et, mais une minute ! Que pensait-il là ? Cinnamon n'apprendrait jamais à nager, pas avec lui en tout cas, parce qu'il était hors de question de renouveler l'expérience ! Cette fille était assez folle pour ouvrir la bouche dans l'eau, elle avait besoin d'une surveillance constante et, bon dieu, il n'était pas babysitteur ! Plus jamais, se répéta Kanon, plus jamais il n'accéderait à ses caprices...


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story trois

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY TROIS : La première fois**

**Lundi 30 juin 1986 ****― Maison du Cancer **

— Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais partir ?

Ce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à définir, elle le savait maintenant. Ce Temple était une immense toile d'araignée et elle, pauvre petite mouche, venait d'attirer l'intention du prédateur.

Le regard dont celui-ci l'enveloppait à présent, et les mots qu'il prononça, achevèrent de la glacer de terreur. Indifférent à la frayeur qu'il suscitait en elle, à moins qu'il s'en délectât, l'homme s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il avança tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'à se trouver arrêtée par un pilier contre lequel elle resta, tremblante.

— Au fond je dois te remercier, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je m'ennuyais justement, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus...

— Je... je ne peux pas rester... bafouilla Cinnamon d'une toute petite voix.

Le Chevalier sourit :

— Mais bien sûr que si, tu as bien une petite heure à me consacrer. Ça ne durera pas plus longtemps...

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne durerait pas plus d'une heure ? Elle avait peur de comprendre, elle ne _voulait pas_ comprendre. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle réalisa qu'il se tenait tout près d'elle. Trop près d'elle. Cette proximité la dérangeait sans qu'elle sache tout à fait pourquoi. Lui, par contre, continuait de sourire, un sourire qu'elle trouvait carnassier.

— Après tout, un homme a bien le droit de se détendre un peu, non ? dit-il doucement en caressant la joue de sa prisonnière.

— Non, laissez-moi ! souffla celle-ci en tentant de se dégager.

A peine s'était-elle détachée de la colonne que le Cancer la prit par les épaules et la cogna contre le pilier, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

— Ici j'ai tous les droits, ne l'oublie pas ! siffla-t-il.

Le ton avait changé. De relativement gentil il était devenu froid, cassant. Terrifiée, Cinnamon se garda bien de protester une nouvelle fois. Surtout ne pas mettre cet homme en colère. Celui-ci la prit ensuite par le bras et l'entraîna à travers le Temple, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Ils traversèrent un salon puis ils passèrent une autre porte. Là il la rejeta avec rudesse et elle tomba au sol.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Cinnamon resta un instant à terre. L'ameublement de la pièce lui donna à penser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre, cependant un détail la frappa. Il n'y avait aucun visage sur les murs. Ni sur le sol et le plafond. Soudain une lueur la fit se retourner. Devant elle, le Chevalier se tenait torse nu. Son armure l'avait quitté pour prendre la forme d'un gigantesque crabe doré.

La jeune fille voulut reculer mais elle resta à sa place lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que derrière elle se trouvait le lit. En revanche, son bourreau s'avança vers elle et elle se mit à trembler de plus belle. L'homme émit un petit rire amusé.

— Tu es vraiment adorable...

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-elle stupidement.

Aurait-elle vu cette mésaventure arriver à une autre qu'elle aurait immédiatement su de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement, étant la principale intéressée, elle ne pouvait admettre ce qui pouvait arriver... non ce qui était _sur le point _d'arriver.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça...

Cinnamon secoua la tête. Son mauvais pressentiment se clarifiait de secondes en secondes. Brusquement le Cancer posa la main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras. Et il donna à l'adolescente le premier baiser qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

Surprise et déroutée, consciente que la main qui la tenait par la nuque pouvait la lui briser à tout moment, Cinnamon demeura immobile. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit une langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et explorer sa bouche. C'était... déconcertant. Ainsi c'était ça un baiser ? C'était si... intime. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle n'avait pas froid pourtant.

Le Chevalier finit par se détacher d'elle et lui ôta sa tunique d'un geste si sûr et rapide que la jeune fille ne réagit pas sur le moment. Néanmoins elle croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce qui lui attira un nouveau sourire de l'homme. Ses yeux... ils étaient tellement bleus, elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

La main sur son épaule, il la poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe assise sur le lit. Aussitôt il vint à ses côtés et passa les doigts sous son soutien-gorge. Cinnamon se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce sur son mamelon. Elle tenta de se soustraire à ces attouchements mais l'homme lui serra le bras assez fort pour la faire grimacer.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, petite idiote, dit-il.

Sur ces mots il entreprit de lui ôter son sous-vêtement et l'adolescente détourna la tête, affreusement gênée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et elle avait de plus en plus peur : elle avait la désagréable impression qu'une plume se promenait dans son ventre et elle avait la tête qui tourne. Cependant elle ne pouvait également se défaire d'un sentiment d'irréalité, c'était comme si elle flottait dans son propre corps, comme si ce qui se passait n'était qu'un rêve. Mais au fond peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un cauchemar, que ce Chevalier n'était pas en train de l'embrasser de nouveau, qu'elle ne sentait pas sa langue contre la sienne ni sa main sur sa poitrine...

Il la poussa et elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Sans perdre de temps il se coucha près d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser. Ses doigts glissaient sur ses seins, en taquinaient les mamelons, puis ils effleurèrent le ventre, passèrent sous le pantalon. Lorsqu'elle les sentit s'insinuer sous sa petite culotte, Cinnamon se débattit et essaya de se dégager. En vain, il la tenait bien et il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux très fort quand il mit la main entre ses jambes. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre d'attouchement.

Il retira sa main et dégrafa le pantalon de la jeune fille, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis ce fut au tour de sa petite culotte. A présent Cinnamon était entièrement nue.

Dans un brouillard de terreur, elle vit l'homme se redresser et déboutonner son propre pantalon. Paralysée par une panique abjecte, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle. Une fois encore il l'embrassa, une fois encore il la toucha. Partout. Le contact de son corps nu sur le sien lui donna l'impression de recevoir un courant électrique et un hurlement résonna tout au fond d'elle. Cependant elle resta muette.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à elle. A quinze ans à peine elle n'était pas seulement vierge, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, n'avait même jamais flirté avec les garçons de son âge. Forcément, ceux qu'elle côtoyait prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans cet étrange endroit appelé le Sanctuaire, dans le lit d'un Chevalier. Et pas n'importe lequel, s'il vous plaît. Un Saint d'Or, l'élite de la Chevalerie, rien que ça !

Il fallait qu'elle se défende, qu'elle essaie de se débattre, même si c'était perdu d'avance. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Cet homme était non seulement l'un des plus forts du monde, il était surtout violent et cruel. Si elle résistait, il pouvait très bien se montrer brutal et lui faire mal... Surtout ne pas le contrarier, elle devait rester bien sage pour éviter de le mettre en colère.

Telles étaient les pensées de l'adolescente tandis que le Chevalier explorait son corps de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Sous l'effet de la peur et du choc, elle était en proie à une étrange dissociation. Tout au fond d'elle une petite fille pleurait et criait de terreur. Une autre voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne rien tenter, de se laisser faire sous peine d'avoir à le regretter. Peu importait qu'elle ne veuille pas. Ne l'avait-il pas dit, tout à l'heure, qu'il avait tous les droits ? Peut-être lui faisait-il payer un droit de passage... Et puis après tout, ce qu'il lui faisait était parfaitement normal. Quoi de plus naturel qu'un rapport sexuel ? Elle n'était pas consentante ? Quelle importance... Le principal était qu'elle demeure en vie, et avec un tel homme, ce n'était pas gagné.

En plus... ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle avait honte de devoir l'admettre mais la pression de ses doigts sur certaines parties de son corps lui procurait plaisir et excitation. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il la caressait entre les jambes.

Brusquement il lui écarta les cuisses et vint se loger entre elles. Cinnamon eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur qui commençait à la pénétrer et elle se raidit de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui était en train de se passer et pourtant elle le sentait qui s'enfonçait en elle. Quelque chose sembla le stopper et il s'arrêta un instant. La jeune fille crut que c'était terminé quand soudain il se remit à pousser. La sensation de déchirement ainsi que la douleur furent telles que l'adolescente ne put réprimer un cri. Elle avait réellement l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre. L'homme rit doucement et dit quelque chose dans une autre langue, sans doute de l'italien.

A nouveau il s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis il commença à bouger tout en murmurant des mots italiens. Cinnamon entendit des gémissements et elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Ça faisait mal, seigneur, ça faisait si mal... Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle douleur. Il y avait de l'humidité sur ses joues et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de larmes. A un moment la souffrance commença à diminuer tandis qu'une autre sensation prenait place en elle. Une sensation... agréable, si bien que la jeune fille ne savait plus si elle gémissait de douleur ou de plaisir. Les deux sans doute.

Au bout de longues minutes interminables, son bourreau se raidit et elle sentit une humidité couler en elle. Puis il se retira. Debout près du lit, il prononça avec un cynisme cruel :

— Te voilà devenue femme, grâce à moi. Tu peux me remercier. En tout cas c'était bon, pas vrai ?

Il disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille se redressa alors et baissa des yeux effarés sur son propre corps. Il y avait du sang entre ses cuisses, du sang également sur le drap. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de se qu'elle faisait, elle y porta la main et la releva luisante du liquide rouge. Cette couleur pourpre semblait la fasciner, comme si elle pouvait y lire la réponse à ses questions, comme si elle avait besoin de ce sang pour se convaincre de ce qui était arrivé.

Lorsque l'homme revint elle sursauta et s'excusa d'avoir sali les draps. Le Chevalier éclata de rire et accorda :

— Félicitation, tu as gagné le droit de traverser la Maison du Cancer. Traîne pas trop.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story quatre

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY QUATRE : Un anneau mystérieux**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin — Palais de Poséidon**

Cinnamon frappa un léger coup puis entrouvrit la porte.

— Kanon ? appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et, de plus, un coup d'œil dans la chambre du Dragon des Mers lui apprit que celle-ci était déserte. La jeune fille hésita une seconde puis elle haussa les épaules et entra. Elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce, dont la décoration était digne du leader des Généraux de Poséidon. Le grand lit taillé dans le fossile d'une créature marine préhistorique et le gigantesque dragon de corail et de nacre qui le surmontait...

Cinnamon allait repartir lorsque son regard accrocha quelque chose. Tiens, ce coffret sur la table, il n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Aussitôt, elle s'approcha, piquée par la curiosité. Un regard à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait et l'adolescente souleva le couvercle. Aussitôt un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et elle saisit délicatement l'anneau doré qui reposait sur un lit de velours noir. Que faisait Kanon avait ce bijou ? Tiens et d'abord, est-ce qu'il était à sa taille ? Elle allait le passer quand :

— Repose ça tout de suite, malheureuse !

La jeune fille sursauta et laissa tomber l'anneau qui roula à terre. Kanon, car c'était lui, poussa un juron et se pencha immédiatement, scrutant le sol avec une certaine anxiété.

— Oups, fit Cinnamon, réellement confuse. Je suis désolée...

Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt et se mit elle-aussi à chercher mais le Dragon des Mers s'exclama :

— Toi tu ne bouges pas ! T'en as assez fait !

— Mais...

— J'ai dit, tu ne bouges pas ! Ou tu recevras la raclée de ta vie !

L'adolescente se releva et se contenta d'observer Kanon qui cherchait le précieux anneau. Il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement et se releva, le bijou entre ses doigts.

— C'est quoi cet anneau ? demanda Cinnamon.

Le Général la regarda avec une sorte de pitié méprisante. Était-ce la peine qu'il lui explique son plan merveilleux ?

— Cet anneau, répondit-il lentement, c'est celui des Nibelungens...

— Des Nibel quoi ? Je croyais que c'était une bague de fiançailles !

Kanon faillit s'étrangler.

— Une bague de fiançailles ? Pour qui, pour toi ? Non mais tu rêves ma pauvre fille !

Cinnamon fit la moue et croisa les bras. Par les dieux qu'elle avait horreur de cette insulte...

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer à bouder ! Et puis d'abord, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans _ma_ chambre ?

— Je voulais te voir, admit la jeune fille d'un ton effectivement boudeur.

— Oui, et bien maintenant tu m'as vu. Ouste ! Dehors avant que tu ne provoques une autre catastrophe !

— Je veux rester avec toi, Kanon.

— Pas question, je te signale que j'ai du travail, moi. Alors tu vas retourner bien gentiment dans ta chambre et plus vite que ça !

— Non ! Je ne veux pas rester enfermée toute seule. Je veux être avec toi...

— Et moi je ne veux pas, répliqua le Dragon des Mers d'une voix exagérément douce et chantante.

Soudain il cria :

— Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre tout de suite, et vite ou je me fâche pour de bon !

Cinnamon sursauta pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Comprenant à son ton que son Kanon ne plaisantait pas, elle baissa la tête et s'enfuit vers la porte. Là elle se retourna et braqua sur le Général un regard lourd de reproches. Enfin elle disparut.

Resté seul, Kanon leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu chaud.

Il reposa l'anneau dans son coffret et songea à verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Ce genre de chose ne devait plus se produire. Jamais. Il quitta la pièce et était en train de refermer la porte lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'agripper à lui. Cinnamon venait de lui sauter dessus et s'accrochait à lui de toute la force de ses bras.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le Dragon des Mers. Veux-tu me lâcher, espèce de groupie écervelée !

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi, répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

— Et moi j'ai dit non !

Tant pis pour elle. Kanon se dégagea brutalement, envoyant la jeune fille à terre.

— Aïe !

— Bien fait. Quand je dis non, c'est non. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, jouer les babysitteurs ? Je commence à en avoir assez de tes caprices ! Tu mériterais que je t'attache et que je t'enferme à double tour. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait...

Et de darder sur l'adolescente un regard menaçant. Celle-ci se releva. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois. Allons bon, voilà qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurnicher maintenant !

— Je te demande pardon, dit-elle d'une voix basse et tremblotante.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer mais cela ne suffit pas et elle dû porter la main à ses yeux. En la voyant les frotter d'une manière enfantine, Kanon se sentit coupable d'avoir crié. Cette fille était comme une gosse, il l'avait oublié. Excédé, il soupira.

— C'est bon, c'est rien, dit-il. Je voudrais juste que tu te tiennes tranquille. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi tout le temps.

Cinnamon baissa la tête et se tordit les doigts, signe chez elle de nervosité.

— Tu es très fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu me détestes ?

— Mais non, je ne te déteste pas. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas être derrière toi sans cesse. Dis-moi, tu les collais aussi comme ça les Chevaliers d'Or ?

La jeune fille eut alors un drôle de sourire, un sourire qui mit le Dragon des Mers mal à l'aise tant il semblait un mélange d'innocence et de perversité.

— Pas besoin. Il y avait messire DM qui s'occupait de moi. Il ne m'a jamais laissée, lui, jamais... Jusqu'à ce que les Bronzes arrivent. Je les déteste.

Et Kanon comprit. Cinnamon avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, elle avait besoin d'une surveillance constante ou elle faisait connerie sur connerie. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'encadre, si besoin avec sévérité. Elle ne supportait pas son refus de rester avec lui parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être rejetée, abandonnée. Or elle avait le rejet en horreur, elle ne supportait pas l'abandon. Malgré le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, le Chevalier du Cancer avait été comme un tuteur pour elle, le garde-fou dont sa personnalité instable avait eu besoin. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit autant accrochée à lui : non seulement il était chargé d'elle mais en plus il devait bien la connaître. Peu importaient les viols répétés qu'il lui avait fait subir, ou peut-être justement à cause d'eux, l'adolescente était devenue affectivement dépendante de lui au point de regretter sa mort... Elle n'avait pas seulement enduré des abus physiques, il avait également abusé d'elle émotionnellement.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Cinnamon se retrouvait seule et perdue. Et devinez _qui_ elle avait choisi comme remplaçant de son _messire_ DM ? Voilà pourquoi elle voulait tant être avec lui. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. La pauvre, là non plus elle n'était pas tombée sur le prince charmant. Parce que Kanon avait bien l'intention de se servir d'elle. C'était bien pour ça qu'il la gardait avec lui, non ?

— Va dans ta chambre, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je viendrai te voir plus tard.

Le regard bleu-mauve s'illumina.

— C'est vrai ?

— Mais bien sûr, allez.

Cinnamon sourit, esquissa une révérence et s'en fut vers sa chambre en chantonnant.

Le Dragon des Mers resta sur place un instant. Oui il avait l'intention de se servir d'elle, néanmoins il la préférait comme ça, légère et joyeuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story cinq

**AUTEUR :** Chrysos

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à Ardell.

**Le miroir enflammé**

**par Chrysos**

**Baraquement des Saints, 13H30**

Les indications étaient les bonnes, cette masure était bien la sienne. Le découvrant a l'entraînement, Cinnamon se cacha derrière une colonne et l'observa, mi-intriguée mi-énervée par la situation. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas fier allure avec son armure vermillonne sur le dos, à le voir ainsi, vêtu de vieilles nippes éliminées, la jeune fille se demanda comment un rustre pareil pouvait avoir sa place au domaine sacré.

Non, il n'avait décidément rien à voir avec les chevaliers d'or, dont même l'allure altière trahissait la nature de leur rangs, ni mêmes avec le peu de chevaliers d'argent qu'elles connaissaient, fiers et droits de caractère autant que de physionomie. Sans même parler de sa coiffure en pétard et de son faciès de boxeur qui aurait préféré recevoir plutôt que de donner.

Et ses pouvoirs… Cinnamon n'était pas une experte en la matière, loin de là, mais elle se rendait bien compte que le brasier généré par son cosmos aurait bien faire rire messire Saga et Deathmask. Lesquels auraient probablement balayé ce fanfaron d'un seul battement de cil.

L'intéressé, s'échinant vainement à pulvériser un rocher gigantesque à la seule chaleur de ses flammes, finit par jeter provisoirement l'éponge. Essuyant sommairement son front ruisselant de sueur avec sa tunique, il claironna :

- Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu encore faire le pied de grue ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

- Tiens, songea Cinnamon. Il m'a déjà repéré. Il n'est peut-être pas si nul que ça, finalement.

Moins téméraire en action qu'en pensée, Cinnamon sortit de sa cachette et lança :

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Mais je vous ai apporté ça, pour m'excuser de l'incident de ce matin.

Timidement, l'adolescente tendit un paquet de gâteaux à son interlocuteur. Lequel s'en saisit goujatement et répondit du tac au tac :

- J'aurais reconnu ce parfum entre mille. Mais, si tu veux que je les accepte, il va falloir déjà commencer par me tutoyer. Dans cet asile d'aliénés qu'est le sanctuaire, tu dois bien être la seule à me parler de la sorte. Quoique… Ce matin, tu n'as pas été très tendre à mon égard.

Rouge de confusion, Cinnamon se remémora sa rencontre précédente avec l'importun. Lorsque, venant à peine de cuisiner un plateau de biscuits pour les chevaliers d'or, elle s'était précipité dans les couloirs du treizième palais et était malencontreusement entrée en collision avec celui que tous surnommaient le « molosse de Giggars ». Auparavant, elle avait déjà souvent croisé ce grand échalas rouquin à la mine patibulaire, qui se faisait plus couramment appeler chevaliers des flammes. Tous ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était qu'il était le garde du corps personnel de Giggars, l'ignoble chambellan du Pope et qu'il était réputé pour être tout aussi cruel et fourbe que ce dernier. C'est tout dire.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, cette brute avait fait volé son plateau par pur réflexe, Cinnamon avait immédiatement senti la colère l'envahir. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut la remarque innocente qu'il osa proférer concernant ces biscuits. A savoir qu'il en aurait volontiers accepté un pour dédommagement du préjudice subi. Cinn', n'y tenant plus, lui avait alors craché au visage que ses gâteaux étaient pour ses amis les chevaliers d'or, et non pour des minables de son espèce, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Des paroles acerbes qu'elle regretta évidemment aussitôt. C'était donc pour enterrer la hache de guerre qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à l'extrême périphérie du sanctuaire. Là où, par ordre décroissant d'importance, logeaient les guerriers ayant jurés fidélités à la déesse.

- Je… balbutia la jeune fille. Je suis désolée. J'étais énervée et ça m'a échappé. Je ne voulais pas…

- Bah ! Aucune importance ! Depuis le temps, ce genre de remarque me passe au dessus de la tête. Il faut dire qu'on m'a un peu assaisonné à toutes les sauces. Les résidents du sanctuaire ne sont pas tendres avec les petits nouveaux. Ce n'est pas à toi que je l'apprendrais.

S'asseyant sur un banc de granit jouxtant sa demeure, le chevalier des flammes fit signe à l'adolescente de le rejoindre. Devinant son anxiété, il ajouta :

- N'aies aucune crainte. Le molosse de Giggars ne mord que ceux que son maître lui désigne du doigt. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Pour le moment…

Drôle de manière de la rassurer, pensa l'élève de Deathmask. Mais, n'ayant guère d'autres alternatives, elle s'assit au plus loin du guerrier. Celui-ci, amusé, déclara :

- Tu as du cran ! Ça ne m'étonne guère, il faut avoir de sacrées tripes pour oser traverser les douze temples en se sachant _persona non grata_ ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais tenté pareille expédition !

- Vous… Tu es au courant de mon épreuve !?

- Bien sûr, s'extasia le molosse. Tout le domaine sacré a eu vent de cette histoire. Penses-tu, une gamine qui tente de traverser les demeures des tueurs en chef, juste pour gagner sa place au soleil, ça aurait de quoi faire les gros titres de la gazette du sanctuaire. Si le sanctuaire avait une gazette, forcément.

Tout en parlant, le chevalier piocha un biscuit qu'il dévora d'une bouchée.

- Et en plus tu es bonne cuisinière, ajouta-t-il. Pas étonnant que le Pope tienne à te garder aussi près de son humble personne. Quoique, les rumeurs vantent aussi d'autres de tes qualités. Bien malin celui qui saura démêler le vrai du faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Piquée au vif, Cinnamon se releva d'un bond et vociféra :

- Le grand Pope ne m'a jamais touché ! C'est un être noble dont la seule préoccupation est le bien-être du domaine sacré !

Éclatant de rire, le guerrier commenta :

- On dirait une leçon apprise par cœur ! Rassure-toi, je ne veux en aucun cas te juger. La manière dont tu le remercies ne me regarde en rien. Lorsque je suis entré au service de Giggars, j'ai eu aussi droit à mon lot de commérages en tout genre. Ce ne sont pas les imbéciles qui manquent, sur cette terre consacrée. Et ces mêmes imbéciles ne peuvent guère appréhender ce que peut être la vie d'un enfant qui s'est fait rejeté de toute part et à qui on a miraculeusement donné une chance. Pas plus qu'ils ne comprendraient qu'elle pourrait être l'infinie dévotion de ce gamin envers son sauveur. Ce genre de sentiments les dépassera toujours, et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Surprise par ce discours, Cinnamon dévisagea d'un œil nouveau son interlocuteur. Visiblement, lui aussi avait dû en baver, et ceci à tous les niveaux, comme l'attestaient les cicatrices et autres brûlures qui parsemaient son corps. Mal à l'aise, elle annonça :

- Je dois rendre visite aux chevaliers d'or. Avec toute cette histoire, ils n'ont pas eu les gâteaux que je leur avais promis.

- Et bien, file ! Si ces messieurs se retrouvent avec l'estomac dans les talons, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne m'étripent pour t'avoir retenu. J'ai beau me vanter de pouvoir vaincre n'importe quel chevalier de bronze, si ces oiseaux là viennent à me chercher querelle, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Cela dit, si l'envie te reprend de traîner dans ces quartiers mal famés avec quelques biscuits sur toi, sache que la porte de ma niche te sera toujours ouverte. Le molosse de Giggars aime les friandises, c'est bien connu.

Soulagée et, bizarrement, contente de cette conversation, Cinnamon reprit d'un pas léger le chemin du temple du Pope.

* * *

**Treizième temple, quelques jours plus tard**

Cinnamon entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la disgrâce de Giggars, une seule question l'obsédait : qu'était devenu de son fidèle molosse ? Le saint d'argent qui lui avait répondu, un certain Capella, ne cacha pas sa joie en avouant :

- Ce misérable chevalier des flammes !? Il paraît que Phénix lui a court-circuité les neurones avant de l'expédier ad patres. A ce qu'on dit, le Pope aurait planifié de nous envoyer les châtier, lui et ses traîtres de compagnons. J'ai hâte de voir si la puissance de cet oiseau enflammé est à la hauteur de sa réputation !

Couchée sur son lit, Cinnamon ne pouvait définir l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Quelle importance que cette brute soit passée de vie à trépas, après tout ? Il avait eu la fin que sa carrière d'assassin avait toujours laissé présager. Ce n'était qu'un larbin grossier, mal élevé et dépourvu de la moindre once de clémence et de gentillesse. Une machine à tuer dont personne jamais ne regretterait la disparition. D'ailleurs, tout le monde ignorait même quel était son véritable nom, elle la première.

Non personne n'irait jamais pleurer sur le compte d'un être pareil, conclut-elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain les larmes aux yeux ?

**FIN **


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story six

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY SIX : De l'avenir de Cinnamon**

**Palais du Grand Pope **— **Mardi 1er juillet 1986**

Arrivé devant le trône, Aphrodite mit un genoux à terre et attendit.

— Cette jeune fille qui a récemment traversé les douze Maisons... commença son supérieur. Que penses-tu d'elle ?

Aphrodite se permit un sourire :

— Mignonne, quoi qu'attifée n'importe comment. J'en ai mal pour elle. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir...

Le maître du Sanctuaire acquiesça et le Saint des Poissons continua :

— Une gamine courageuse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas Chevalier. Non seulement il fallait un certain cran pour oser traverser les douze Maisons, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait accomplit ce miracle dans des conditions particulièrement difficiles.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda le Pope, intéressé.

— Le Chevalier du Cancer, monseigneur, je crains qu'il ne lui ait fait payer cher le droit de passage de son Temple...

— Quoi ?

Se rendant compte qu'il venait d'hausser la voix, le Pope se reprit et poursuivit plus calmement :

— Voudrais-tu dire que ce... que le Saint du Cancer se serait permis de toucher à cette fille ? Voilà qui est indigne d'un membre de la Garde Dorée...

— Monseigneur... avez-vous l'intention de montrer à DeathMask votre désapprobation ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que je devrais châtier un Chevalier d'Or pour s'être comporté en maître sur son territoire ? Si je punis DeathMask, je n'ose imaginer le scandale. Et depuis quand prête-t-on plus attention à une simple civile plutôt qu'à un Saint d'Or ? Non, le Chevalier du Cancer a largement exagéré cette fois, cependant le sanctionner ne servirait qu'à instaurer un climat d'insécurité, car où va-t-on lorsque l'élite de la Chevalerie est désavouée ? N'aies crainte, je lui parlerai... en privé.

"_Ça oui je vais lui parler... et je te garantis qu'il va m'entendre !_"

* * *

**Plus tard**

— Comment as-tu osé ? attaqua le maître du Sanctuaire lorsque DeathMask arriva devant lui.

Comprenant que l'humeur de son supérieur n'était pas au beau fixe, le Cancer mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête avec prudence.

— Puis-je au moins savoir ce que j'ai fait... encore ? demanda-t-il.

Peut-être avait-il un peu trop molesté les jeunes apprentis mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur montre que la vie n'était pas facile, à ces jeunes !

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, répondit le Pope en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Je veux parler de cette fille !

Un bref instant, DeathMask ne comprit pas. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

— Ah, ça !

— Oui, _ça_. Je te signale que ton rôle était seulement de la laisser passer ou non. Tu avais le droit de la tuer, encore que je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait, mais oser la toucher ! Pourquoi, à ton avis, l'ai-je autoriser à vivre sur le Domaine Sacré, au milieu de la Chevalerie d'Athéna ?

D'accord... Monsieur n'avait pas eu la primeur, voilà pourquoi il le houspillait ainsi. Était-ce de la faute du Cancer s'il avait eu envie de se détendre un peu ? C'était vraiment un monde de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu de choses... Après tout, si Saga voulait cette fille, et bien qu'il la prenne !

Sans doute DeathMask avait-il besoin de provoquer son vis-à-vis car il déclara :

— Désolé, j'ai regardé partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

— Trouvé quoi ?!

— Ton prénom tatoué sur sa peau.

Le Chevalier d'Or crut que le Pope allait lui sauter dessus et il se raidit immédiatement en prévision de l'attaque... qui ne vint pas. Le cosmos de l'usurpateur reflua et disparut. Néanmoins il remarqua que son poing droit était serré à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

— Espèce d'insolent, comment oses-tu ? Tu mériterais que je te pulvérise sur le champ !

Le Pope avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine difficulté comme s'il devait lutter contre quelque chose. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil et prit un temps de réflexion avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus calme :

— Ce que tu as fait est indigne d'un Saint d'Or, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un crime.. Si Athéna savait cela... Personne ne doit être au courant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Très clair.

Et DeathMask courba encore la tête pour assurer l'autre de sa bonne foi. Au fond il le savait bien, le Pope, cet hypocrite, se moquait bien de cette fille, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était seulement vexé comme un gosse à qui on aurait retiré son cadeau de Noël. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle vivait au Palais, il était plus que certain qu'il allait en profiter. La gamine n'était là que pour satisfaire les caprices sexuels de son Altesse.

Et, franchement, le Cancer n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope — Lundi 15 septembre 1986**

Assis sur son trône, la tête penchée sur une de ses mains, le maître du Sanctuaire était en proie à une de ces migraines qu'il connaissait si bien. Deux voix se disputaient en lui, provoquant la tempête qui sévissait sous son crâne.

— _Allons, ne me dis pas qu'elle ne l'a pas mérité !_

—Tu es ignoble... Infliger un tel traitement à cette enfant, c'est... c'est inhumain !

— _Oh je t'en prie ! Je te signale que cette _pauvre _enfant a réussi à m'échapper, rien que ça ça vaut une punition exemplaire. De toute façon, pourquoi tu te plains ? Je te signale qu'elle avait le choix. Si elle m'avait demandé pardon, le châtiment aurait pris fin bien plus tôt. Mais j'avoue que je suis amusé de voir jusqu'où elle a été capable d'aller... A présent, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer de me repousser. Comme si on pouvait repousser le Grand Pope lui-même !_

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Laisse cette fille tranquille, elle n'est pas pour toi ! D'ailleurs tu devrais la chasser du Domaine Sacré, sa place n'est pas ici.

— _Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Pas alors que nous venons de lui découvrir un pouvoir caché. Ce serait une erreur de ne pas chercher à s'en servir, tu ne crois pas ?_

Un rire résonna à l'intérieur de Saga, lui donnant des frissons de peur et de dégoût. Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez fort pour se débarrasser de ce monstre qui sévissait à travers lui ?

— Ce que tu as dit à DeathMask... c'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas la réelle intention de la lui livrer...

— _Bien sûr que si. Je te promets de ne plus la toucher... mais si je ne deviens pas son maître, je veux au moins pouvoir choisir celui qui la brisera._


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story sept

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY SEPT : Jalousie**

**Mercredi 11 mars 1987**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce Jabu, à toujours être fourré auprès de Saori ? A croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Un examen plus attentif permit néanmoins à Cinnamon de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un vulgaire béguin. Non le regard que la Licorne portait à sa princesse débordait d'un amour véritable et inconditionnel. Un soupçon d'amertume pinça le cœur de la jeune fille : elle, personne ne l'avait regardée ainsi.

Dissimulée derrière une colonne, elle observa tous ces petits gestes qui font le ciment d'une grande passion. Jabu brûlait d'amour pour Saori, c'était un fait, et pourtant jamais il ne se déclarerait. Saori était Athéna et nul mortel ne pouvait prétendre ravir son cœur. Au lieu de cela, le Bronze s'était mis à son service, de toute son âme. Cette dévotion rappelait à Cinnamon l'amour courtois du Moyen-Age, lorsque les Chevaliers se battaient pour l'honneur de leurs belles. Athéna ne pouvait qu'inspirer ce genre d'attachement, fait d'amour mais surtout de respect. Messire Shura avait bien expliqué à Cinnamon en quoi sa déesse était si exceptionnelle et elle devait admettre, vu ce qu'elle dégageait, qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'assombrirent, ses poings se crispèrent et elle serra les dents avec une telle force qu'elles se mirent à presque à grincer.

Non personne ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Normal, après tout, elle n'avait rien d'une déesse comme Athéna. Athéna était si belle et elle si insignifiante. Athéna était pure et elle... si sale. Athéna suscitait l'amour et le respect partout où elle passait, alors qu'elle... elle... Seigneur, même messire Saga ! Son dernier mot avait été pour Athéna, Cinnamon, elle, avait été totalement éclipsée par la princesse. Athéna avait été la plus importante : oubliée Cinnamon ! Envolée, disparue de l'esprit de messire Saga !

Le cœur de l'adolescente se tordit et elle éprouva réellement une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Le ressentiment qu'elle gardait contre Saori était en train de la détruire à petit feu. Tel un serpent de rancœur qui dévorerait son âme.

Pourquoi Athéna était-elle si gâtée par la vie et par la nature ? Ce n'était qu'une petite fille pourrie qui n'avait jamais eu à souffrir réellement. La flèche plantée dans son cœur ? De la rigolade ! Qu'elle essaie donc de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu et on en reparlerait...

Soudain désespérée, consciente de sa propre indignité, la jeune fille baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Athéna était la plus belle, la plus pure, la plus aimée, la plus respectée... Elle elle n'était après tout qu'une moins que rien. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Une moins que rien, une pute, une chienne, une raclure. Bonne à salir, bonne à crever.

Cinnamon se força à respirer profondément et se dirigea en catimini vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner mais elle voulait d'abord se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de partager ce repas avec Saori et les Bronzes. Surtout respirer à fond, se composer un visage neutre, prier pour que son teint perde un peu de sa pâleur et ses joues leur rougeur. Faire bonne figure devant Athéna et ses Chevaliers, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait énormément de mal à les regarder dans les yeux. Exactement comme à l'époque, quand elle devait sourire et faire comme si tout était normal...

* * *

Saori leva la tête comme si elle venait de percevoir un bruit dans le lointain. Ses yeux pers reflétèrent la peine et la compassion qu'elle éprouvait mais cela passa inaperçu tant cela n'avait duré qu'un bref instant. Aussitôt après, elle riait de bon cœur à une pitrerie de Kiki. Les Bronzes se joignirent à elle et bientôt la salle du Pope résonna de leurs éclats de rire.

Plus tard, et comme Saori le lui avait demandé, Cinnamon vint partager leur repas. Elle ne parlait que si on s'adressait directement à elle mais elle le faisait avec une telle douceur que les Bronze ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. De même qu'ils furent charmés par l'adorable sourire d'excuse qu'elle adressa à Seiya alors que celui-ci lui reprochait justement son silence. Oui, cela avait sans doute mal commencé avec Cinnamon, mais à présent elle faisait partie du groupe : elle n'était plus cette adolescente frondeuse et révoltée. Au contraire, il suffisait de voir sa gentillesse pour comprendre que c'était en fait une fille très bien. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Shun.

S'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille, il en aurait été effrayé.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story huit

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY HUIT : Gentillesse et châtiment**

**Lundi 9 mars 1987 — 10 h 30**

**Arènes du Sanctuaire**

— Hé ! Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama soudain Ban.

Les cinq Bronzes cessèrent qui leurs mouvements, qui leurs combats, et se tournèrent vers les gradins. Cinnamon se tenait là, à côté d'un seau en bois duquel une louche faite du même matériau dépassait.

— Salut, fit Jabu en s'approchant.

— J'ai pensé que vous auriez soif, expliqua l'adolescente en désignant le seau.

— C'est une très gentille attention. Hé vous autres, venez donc vous désaltérer !

Les autres garçons s'avancèrent. Jabu souleva la louche emplie d'une eau fraîche et pure et but le premier. Puis il passa la cuillère à Nachi qui laissa son tour à Ichi. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous bu, ils se tournèrent vers Cinnamon. Laquelle détourna soudain le regard comme si elle était gênée.

— Merci, dit Jabu.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est rien.

— Au fait, elle vient d'où cette eau, elle est très bonne, s'enquit Ichi.

La jeune fille désigna une direction.

— Il y a une pompe juste là.

Elle semblait prête à s'en aller quand, soudain, elle s'immobilisa.

— Il m'est arrivé quelque fois d'observer les Chevaliers d'Or pendant leur entraînement. C'était... impressionnant, souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Oui elle les avait observés, surtout depuis qu'elle s'entraînait elle aussi. Oh bien sûr cela n'avait rien à voir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. En particulier DeathMask. C'était avec une fascination presque morbide qu'elle se concentrait sur ses moindres mouvement, ses attaques et sa défense, du moins pour le peu qu'elle était capable de percevoir. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les reproduire et que, de toute façon, il se contentait seulement de lui enseigner les bases.

D'ailleurs le Cancer ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard et ne s'intéressait à elle que pour lui ordonner de lui apporter sa serviette ou à boire. Elle avait beau s'exécuter le plus vite possible, jamais elle n'avait reçu un seul merci. Au contraire, lorsqu'il ne l'ignorait pas, l'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui asséner des paroles blessantes. Les autres Saint d'Or avaient beau protester et dire à Cinnamon de ne pas faire attention à lui, elle y faisait très attention, au contraire. Après tout messire DM était – avait été - son maître, elle se devait donc d'être attentive.

— Ça je veux bien le croire, admit Nachi.

— Mais Seiya et les autres ont réussi à les battre, rappela Jabu. Ce qui prouve que rien n'est impossible.

A l'évocation des autres Bronzes, Cinnamon se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle leur en voulait toujours d'avoir assassiné certains des Chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait apporté de l'eau à ces garçons parce qu'elle n'avait rien contre eux : après tout, ils n'avaient fait que veiller sur leur princesse. Ce n'était pas eux les assassins. Mais Seiya et ses compagnons ! Jamais, non jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait !

— Faut que j'y aille.

— Hé attends ! fit Geki. On a fini l'entraînement, tu peux rester avec nous. Le temps qu'on aille prendre une bonne douche et...

— Non, merci, répondit très vite la jeune fille. Je préfère retourner au Palais.

Elle prit le seau et se détourna. Les Bronze la regardèrent s'éloigner.

— Les autres disent qu'elle est bizarre, moi je la trouve très bien, déclara Nachi.

Jabu hocha la tête. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient tous une vision différente de Cinnamon ? A quel moment était-elle sincère ?

* * *

Une fois seule, Cinnamon s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ? Offrir de l'eau à ces intrus... Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas les autres, les meurtriers. Mais quand même... elle se décevait elle-même.

Brusquement sa propre main s'abattit sur sa joue dans un claquement sonore.

— Aïe !

Décidément, elle était bel et bien cinglée comme fille, voilà qu'elle se frappait elle-même ! A croire que les taloches du Cancer lui manquaient. La main sur sa joue brûlante, la jeune fille s'assit sur une colonne tombée à terre. Curieusement, la douleur n'était pas si désagréable, au contraire elle était... plaisante. Ah si elle pouvait se prendre elle-même comme punching-ball. Depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire elle éprouvait ce besoin de se faire mal, de se blesser. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais aimé les coups que DeathMask lui portait. Alors pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui fallait se faire mal. Elle s'était déjà pincé l'intérieur des bras, arraché des cheveux et maintenant c'était une gifle. Si ça continuait elle était bonne pour s'ouvrir les veines.

A cette idée, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle était folle, mais elle s'en fichait : c'était parfois tellement bon d'être fou.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story neuf

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY NEUF : Violence**

**Mercredi 11** ** mars 1987 — 16 h 15**

** Quelque part dans les ruines du Domaine Sacré**

Il avait beau s'être caché, elle l'avait repéré, ce petit fouineur. La surveillait-il pour le compte de messire Mû ? En tout cas, elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas se trahir. Il fallait qu'elle se comporte normalement, même si elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire de dégager. Elle ne supportait pas les enfants, ni leurs rires. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. En plus, l'enfance c'était la pureté, l'innocence. Tout le contraire d'elle en somme.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face, surprenant Kiki en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Aussitôt, le petit garçon reprit contenance en souriant largement, le bras derrière la tête.

— Et ben, on peut dire que tu ne te laisses pas facilement surprendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Rien, rien. Juste m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi.

Le sale petit menteur. Cinnamon sentit la colère l'envahir, prenant naissance au creux de son ventre, se diffusant dans ses veines et faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Cela ressemblait un peu à la peur, sauf que la jeune fille n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude.

Devant elle, l'enfant continuait de sourire comme un galopin qui aurait fait une bêtise.

— Je vais très bien, alors pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ?

Kiki parut hésiter un instant. Pouvait-il deviner l'animosité qui perçait dans la voix de l'adolescente ? En tout cas son sourire disparut et il fit un pas en arrière. Espiègle mais prudent. Cinnamon, quant à elle, peinait à contenir sa fureur. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils. Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse lui faire confiance.

— C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, en tout cas, répondit-il. Pourquoi tu es tellement en colère ?

— Ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

— Mais...

Kiki n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cinnamon se jeta sur lui et, le tenant par le cou, le renversa en arrière, lui cognant ainsi la tête contre le sol. Puis elle se mit à cribler son visage de coups de poings rageurs. Bientôt ses propres phalanges lui firent mal mais elle continua. Elle continua alors même que le sang voletait autour d'elle. Le sang... A sa vue, la jeune fille se déchaîna encore plus. Elle voulait... elle voulait... voir du sang. Le sang de ce petit misérable, le sang de tous ceux qui l'avait méprisée au collège. Elle voulait nager dans cette hémoglobine, l'avaler, s'y noyer. Alors elle frappa de plus belle, encore et encore. Déjà le visage du petit garçon n'était plus qu'une bouillie informe. Et elle continuait, continuait...

— Cinnamon, hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux et posa son regard sur Seiya, qui venait de parler. Ce dernier était accompagné, évidemment, par ses frères. Quant à Kiki... Cinnamon réprima un hoquet de surprise : il se tenait là, devant elle, sans la moindre blessure. Mais avec une lueur effrayée dans les yeux.

— Je... je... je me promenais, parvint-elle à articuler.

— On aurait plutôt dit que tu étais en train de rêver, objecta Seiya. Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois, tu n'as pas entendu ?

— Heu... non.

— Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir la tête dans la lune. Tu te promènes avec nous ?

La jeune fille déclina l'offre. Elle avait besoin de d'être seule, pour se calmer et respirer un grand coup. Alors, tout ça n'avait été qu'illusion ? Une illusion issue de son propre esprit. Elle avait tellement de violence en elle qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester. Ah si messire DM était là... Lui il aurait su quoi faire. Lui il l'aurait sans doute amenée à Yomotsu pour une séance d'entraînement. Lui il lui aurait permis de se défouler. Lui au moins il...

Cinnamon serra et desserra les poings. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser, elle avait besoin de s'entraîner. Mais c'était impossible maintenant que son maître n'était plus là. Elle était condamnée à garder cette rancœur qui grignotait son âme, cette tension intérieure qui la rongeait.

— Non, je préfère pas, murmura-t-elle.

Par les dieux, qu'elle avait mal !

— Bon, tant pis. Alors salut !

Seiya et ses frère quittèrent les lieux, poursuivant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en arrivant. Seul demeura Kiki en face de l'adolescente. Mais l'enfant, qui la fixait toujours avec un certain effarement, ne tarda pas à courir rejoindre ses aînés.

Restée seule, Cinnamon soupira et pressa le poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche.

Que l'entraînement lui manquait !


	10. Chapter 10

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE STORY DIX : Excursion**

**Vendredi 7 novembre 1986 — 12 h 25**

Cinnamon se trouvait dans le couloir de sa chambre quand un serviteur s'adressa à elle :

— Mademoiselle, son Altesse désire votre présence. Immédiatement.

— Merci.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et se rendit à la grande salle. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Grand Pope ? Et, d'ailleurs, _qui_ avait demandé après elle, Saga ou Kyko ? Ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, l'adolescente sentit comme un soupçon d'inquiétude prendre naissance au creux de son ventre. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas l'intention de se dérober à ses devoirs.

Le maître du Sanctuaire se tenait debout devant son trône. Lorsque Cinnamon apparut, il fit aussitôt quelques pas vers elle et tendit une main que la jeune fille s'empressa de prendre. Reconnaissant l'aura de bonté qui émanait de l'homme, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Et, malgré le masque, elle eut l'impression qu'il souriait lui-aussi.

— Monseigneur, que puis-je pour vous ?

— En fait, c'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour toi, répondit-il. Cela fait combien de temps que tu te trouves au Sanctuaire ? Plus de quatre mois, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait temps que tu sortes un peu, que tu te promènes en dehors du Domaine Sacré.

Cinnamon demeurait muette. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Je me rends à Rodorio aujourd'hui et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes.

— A... aller à Rodorio mais... Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le Sanctuaire, objecta-t-elle.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle était effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer des civils, elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de côtoyer des gardes et des Chevaliers ! Non, assurément c'était une mauvaise idée.

— Bien sûr mais tu seras avec moi, ce ne sera pas comme si tu t'enfuyais. Allons, Cinn...

Cinn... Saga était le seul à l'appeler ainsi.

— Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu prennes l'air dans un autre environnement. Accompagnes-moi.

C'était un ordre mais dit avec une telle douceur que l'adolescente ne se sentit pas contrainte. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle hocha la tête et le Pope lâcha sa main avant de se diriger vers ses appartements pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Sa tenue d'apparat lui donnait un air si majestueux que Cinnamon se sentit toute intimidée. C'était pourtant bien Saga qui se trouvait là derrière le masque d'un bleu sombre.

Des serviteurs portant des paniers de victuailles suivaient derrière tandis que des gardes surveillaient les flancs de la procession. La jeune fille, quant à elle, marchait juste derrière le Pope. Elle pouvait entendre certains murmures hostiles émanant des serviteurs. Décidée à ne plus baisser la tête devant eux, elle la releva au contraire et croisa les orbes rouges du masque qui venait de se tourner vers elle. Saga eut un imperceptible mouvement de la tête pour montrer son approbation puis reprit la route.

Arrivés au village, il furent accueillis par une nuée d'enfants qui poussèrent des cris de joie. Peu à peu, les adultes s'avancèrent eux-aussi, tout en restant à distance raisonnable. De temps en temps, le Pope passait la main sur la tête d'un enfant et saluait les parents d'un signe. Ceux-ci s'inclinaient alors sur son passage.

Que ce village était pittoresque, en totale contradiction avec le monde que Cinnamon avait connu. Les maisons de pierres patinées par les ans, les tenues des villageois... On se serait cru dans un film sur la Grèce antique. Mais, après tout, ce n'était que la continuité de ce qui était dorénavant son univers.

Soudain un homme vint s'agenouiller devant le maître du Sanctuaire.

— Votre Altesse, je vous en prie... Ma femme, elle est malade depuis deux jours, je ne parviens pas à baisser sa fièvre. Je vous en prie...

Aussitôt le Pope le releva et demanda où se trouvait sa demeure. L'homme, soulagé, se confondit en remerciements et conduisit Son Altesse devant sa maison. Ce dernier allait le suivre à l'intérieur lorsqu'il sembla se raviser. Se tournant vers Cinnamon, il lui ordonna de rester à l'extérieur.

— Mais...

— Je ne serai pas long, attends-moi ici. D'ailleurs, voilà de la compagnie.

Et de désigner trois enfants qui ouvraient de grands yeux. Doucement, le Pope détacha les doigts que l'adolescente crispait sur sa toge. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle le tenait comme un môme qui s'accroche à sa mère !

— Je reviens, assura-t-il d'un ton apaisant

Puis il disparut dans l'habitation. Abandonnée, Cinnamon se contenta de regarder ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Soudain le plus jeune des enfants, une fillette d'environ trois ou quatre ans, s'avança vers elle. La petite baissait la tête, comme intimidée et la jeune fille comprit que, pour une fois, les autres avaient autant peur qu'elle. Elle respira un grand coup et s'assit sur une grosse pierre. Allons, on pouvait toujours essayer...

— Heu... ça te dirait si... enfin, si je te raconte une histoire ?

Aussitôt dit elle se mordilla la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Depuis quand elle parlait aux enfants ? Mais ces petits n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'elle avait connus. Nulle trace de mépris dans leurs grands yeux attentifs. Juste de la curiosité. Et puis... Cinnamon se sentait de bonne humeur. Son entraînement avait débuté voilà un mois et demi et, il fallait le reconnaître, ça faisait un bien fou ! Si au début elle avait été tétanisée par la peur que lui inspirait DeathMask, à présent elle avait compris qu'il ne la toucherait plus. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux c'était l'entraînement et seulement l'entraînement. Ce qui convenait tout à fait à l'adolescente. De plus, jadis d'une nature maussade et renfermée, elle avait appris à se dérider lors des parties de poker qu'elle partageait avec messires Milo et Camus. Les séances avec DeathMask, quant à elles, lui permettaient de se défouler et de laisser libre cours à sa colère. Oh bien sûr, messire DM restait lui-même et ne se gênait pas pour lui envoyer quelques piques, surtout en présence des autres. Néanmoins, pendant les leçons il se calmait et se consacrait à son rôle de professeur. Il conservait son cynisme mais ne houspillait pas son élève comme il le faisait à d'autres occasions.

Les jours s'écoulaient donc paisiblement et si Cinnamon avait dû qualifier son état, elle aurait parlé de bonheur, malgré les malaises à répétition que lui valait l'entraînement. Car elle était heureuse. Pour rien au monde elle ne serait retournée là d'où elle venait.

A sa grande surprise, la fillette s'approcha encore, le pouce dans sa bouche avec un air mi-coquin mi-effrayé. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent eux-aussi. Bientôt, tout ce petit monde s'était regroupé autour de la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua que d'autres enfants se tenaient non loin.

L'adolescente se racla la gorge avec nervosité et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tendit les bras à la petite fille. Celle-ci hésita une seconde avant de venir se pelotonner sur les genoux de Cinnamon. Cette dernière n'y croyait pas. Alors les enfants pouvaient être autre chose qu'une bande d'imbéciles qui vous lançaient des injures ?

Cinnamon prit une aspiration puis commença son histoire en essayant de la rendre aussi vivante que possible. Elle la termina au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, livrant passage au Pope. Suivi par l'homme qui l'avait sollicité, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et passa une main sur la tête de chaque enfant.

— Merci, merci votre Altesse...

Voyant qu'il était l'heure de partir, Cinnamon se leva après avoir reposé la fillette. Celle-ci tirant sur la jupe, l'adolescente se baissa et reçu un bisou sur la joue.

— Cinnamon, on rentre.

— Hein, heu... oui monseigneur !

Toute étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, Cinnamon s'empressa de rejoindre le cortège. Les serviteurs n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient distribué des vivres aux plus indigents. A présent ils tenaient leur paniers vides. Après une dernière bénédiction, le Pope prit le chemin inverse.

Toujours derrière lui, la jeune fille ne savait que penser. Elle qui détestait, ou croyait détester, les enfants ! Cette journée s'était révélée riche en surprises et l'adolescente se demandait ce que l'avenir lui réservait encore.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story onze

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story onze**** : Les petites phrases d'Etoiles & Chaos **

**Parents**

Cinnamon ne pense pas souvent à ses parents. Non parce qu'elle ne les aime pas ou parce qu'elle a quelque chose à leur reprocher. Mais pour la jeune fille qui a choisi de couper tout lien avec son passé, leur évocation lui ferait trop de peine.

**Gâteaux**

Si Cinnamon confectionne des gâteaux au chocolat, c'est parce que c'est l'une des seules choses qu'elle sache faire. Cuisiner pour les autres peut être un bon moyen de se faire accepter. Sauf que la jeune fille ne fait pas cela pour qu'on l'aime. Elle le fait pour qu'on ne la déteste pas.

**Conte**

Le conte préféré de Cinnamon, c'est Boucle d'or et les trois ours. Parce que, tout comme la fillette aux cheveux dorés, l'adolescente n'est qu'une étrangère sur le Domaine Sacré. Étrangère même si elle suit un entraînement elle-aussi. Et elle redoute plus que tout le moment où ses chers Chevaliers décideront de la chasser.

**Taquinerie**

Milo taquine souvent Cinnamon, surtout lorsqu'ils disputent une partie de poker avec Camus. Le Verseau a beau tenter de freiner son frère d'arme, le Scorpion prend un malin plaisir à faire enrager la jeune fille. Pour quelqu'un qui a subi moqueries et mépris, l'adolescente prend tout cela avec une bonne humeur étonnante. Elle sait que Milo ne fait que plaisanter en toute innocence, la meilleure preuve en est qu'il ne rit pas contre elle mais avec elle.

**Sport**

Cinnamon déteste le sport, en particulier les sports d'équipes. Mais au Sanctuaire elle bénéficie d'un coach pour elle toute seule, et les exercices physiques qu'il lui fait faire lui donne l'impression d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Et tandis que la jeune fille frappe de ses poings les paumes ouvertes du Cancer, son cœur se remplit de gratitude.

**Malaise**

— Je te dirai bien que ça l'a fait pour moi-aussi mais... non !

Voilà ce qu'un DeathMask hilare dit à Cinnamon quand celle-ci est secouée de violentes nausées, juste après qu'elle ait réussi à se rendre à Yomotsu par ses propres moyens. Ce n'est qu'après la Bataille du Sanctuaire qu'elle pourra s'y rendre sans malaise.

**Chocolat chaud**

Ce matin-là, à l'auberge, DeathMask sort de la chambre le premier. Il revient, plus tard, avec un chocolat chaud pour Cinnamon. Tout comme la glace qu'il lui a offerte la veille, cela ne fait que déstabiliser d'avantage la jeune fille.

**Le premier et le seul**

Lorsque DeathMask apprend que le Grand Pope n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il éclate de rire. Au fond c'est logique : la gamine s'est montrée tellement _innocente_ lors de cette nuit à l'auberge... Sachant avoir tout contrôle sur cette fille aux étranges pouvoirs, il ne tarde pas à se considérer comme le plus fort des Chevalier d'Or.

**Anorexie**

Depuis leur retour de mission à Rome, Cinnamon ne s'alimente plus normalement. Il lui arrive souvent de sauter les repas parce qu'elle n'a pas fait attention à l'heure et, lorsqu'elle partage la table de Saori et des Bronzes, elle ne fait que picorer sans appétit. La cause en est évidemment le viol buccal que lui a imposé DeathMask cette nuit-là, mais également le souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait. Par un étrange mécanisme de son subconscient, les aliments paraissent bien fades à celle qui a goûté à la chair humaine.

**Tabou brisé**

Si Cinnamon se sent aussi mal à l'évocation de ce qu'elle a osé faire, ce n'est pas tant parce qu'elle redoute l'opprobre, sauf si ce dernier vient de Saga. Mais surtout parce qu'elle sait qu'à l'occasion, elle recommencera.

**Nervosité**

Depuis que Cinnamon est revenue du voyage en Italie, elle recommence à se ronger les ongles. Étrangement, Aphrodite ne fera aucun commentaire.

**Nombre**

Parmi tous les nombres, il y en a un qui terrifie Cinnamon. Faut-il préciser lequel et pourquoi ?

**Automutilation**

Cinnamon ne s'est jamais fait du mal volontairement lorsque DeathMask était encore vivant. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle s'est mise à se blesser elle-même. Griffures, pincements, gifles et plus tard s'ouvrir les veines. Culpabilité de n'avoir pas réagi lors la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Contrecoup des mauvais traitements infligés.

**Sang**

Cinnamon aime le sang, sa couleur et sa texture lorsqu'il coule de son poignet pour ruisseler sur son bras. C'est alors que la jeune fille a l'impression de souffrir un peu moins.

**Ambivalence**

Le seul homme que Cinnamon a de bonnes raisons de craindre et de détester est aussi celui qui lui offre l'opportunité d'être elle-même, le seul qui lui permette de se défouler, le seul qui sache tout d'elle. Et l'adolescente est partagée entre la peur et la reconnaissance, Si elle craint cet homme, elle a aussi besoin de lui. Tout se mélange, à tel point qu'elle est incapable d'identifier ses propres sentiments.

**Coupable**

Quand Kanon demande à Cinnamon qui lui a fait du mal, la jeune fille détourne le regard, lève la main et replie le pouce.

**Confident**

Aphrodite ne s'est jamais interposé entre Cinnamon et DeathMask. Jamais il ne prend clairement la défense de la jeune fille, malgré sa désapprobation du traitement que lui inflige son frère d'armes. Malgré cela, l'adolescente tient énormément aux parties d'échecs qu'elle et le Chevalier des Poissons se disputent à l'occasion. Parce que, avec lui, elle peut tomber le masque et laisser voir la fillette terrorisée qu'elle est devenue. Avec lui, pas besoin de faire semblant et, même si elle ne peut pas _tout_ lui dire, elle est reconnaissante à Aphrodite d'être son confident.

**Idolâtrie**

Pour Cinnamon, Saga représente la perfection. Il est son dieu, un être divin qui pourrait être le chevalier de son enfance. Sans peur et sans reproche, vêtu de son armure étincelante, il représente l'idéal. Le bon côté d'un homme dédoublé ne peut être que parfait et digne d'éloge, puisqu'il s'oppose à la noirceur de son alter égo. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle a hissé sur un pied d'estale ce trésor de bonté et de noblesse que la jeune fille ne peut ressentir aucun désir pour lui. Saga, on peut le toucher... seulement avec les yeux. Et cela convient tout à fait à Cinnamon... même si elle pourrait se damner pour lui.

**Premier flirt**

Pour une fois que Cinnamon se sent bien en compagnie d'un homme, elle va en profiter. Elle est à l'aise avec Kanon comme avec personne, au point de le provoquer à des jeux puérils. Elle se sent tellement en sécurité avec lui qu'elle accepte volontiers ses baisers et ses caresses, choses qui l'auraient tétanisée d'angoisse avec tout autre. Oui, l'affection que l'adolescente éprouve pour le Dragon des Mers est pure et saine, ce n'est pas l'idolâtrie dangereuse qu'elle voue à Saga.

**Pleurs**

Lorsque Kanon réalise qu'il vient de tuer Cinnamon alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il avait voulu, il pleure. Il ne l'admettra jamais. Mais il pleure, sur elle, sur lui et même sur Saga. Néanmoins quand il sort de la prison du Cap Sounion, ses yeux sont secs.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Annexe 1

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi

**La chronologie dans Étoiles & Chaos**

**Lundi 30 juin 1986 :** Arrivée de Cinnamon au Sanctuaire. Elle traverse les douze Maisons et a quinze ans ce jour.

**Dimanche 6 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon découvre la salle du Crusos Sunagein.

**Mercredi 9 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon fabrique des brownies au chocolat pour les Golds.

**Jeudi 10 juillet 1986 :** Saga envoie Cinnamon chez Camus pour la protéger de lui-même.

**Mardi 15 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon entend les pleurs des enfants emprisonnés dans la Maison du Cancer et leur raconte une histoire. DeathMask est le premier à remarquer que la jeune fille n'est pas ordinaire.

**Dimanche 27 juillet 1986 : **Cinnamon rencontre Saga dans les thermes du Palais et le voit immédiatement comme un être bon et noble, en contradiction avec l'_Autr_e. Cette idolâtrie coûtera cher à la jeune fille.

**Samedi 13 septembre 1986 – à 02 h 15 :** Cinnamon fait un cauchemar prémonitoire et se réfugie chez Saga. Mais ce dernier a laissé sa place à l'_Autre_ qui profite de la situation pour agresser la jeune fille. Celle-ci se défend avec son pouvoir et l'_Autre_, furieux, décide de la briser.

**Samedi 13 septembre 1986 :** Châtiment de Cinnamon qui doit rester à genoux, les bras en croix, tant qu'elle n'aura pas demandé pardon. DeathMask apprend à l'_Autre_ que l'adolescente possède des capacités spéciales. Le Grand Pope livre alors la jeune fille au Cancer.

**Dimanche 14 septembre 1986 :** A l'aube, Cinnamon s'évanouit. Elle sera hébergée une semaine chez le Chevalier du Verseau.

**Samedi 20 septembre 1986 :** Aphrodite apprend que DeathMask sera chargé de l'éducation de Cinnamon.

**Dimanche 21 septembre 1986 :** Première leçon de Cinnamon. Elle reste près de onze heures seule à Yomotsu Hirasaka et apprend qu'elle est capable d'_oser._

**Mardi 7 octobre 1986**** :** Cinnamon rencontre Shaina et Argol et veut tester son pouvoir sur le bouclier de la Méduse. DeathMask intervient.

**Samedi 1er novembre 1986**** :** Aphrodite retrouve Cinnamon inconsciente et avec hémorragies, consécutivement à son entraînement.

**Vendredi 7 novembre 1986 :** Cinnamon accompagne Saga à Rodorio. A leur retour, l'_Autre_ apparaît et manifeste sa colère.

**Mercredi 14 janvier 1987 :** Cinnamon accompagne DeathMask en mission à Rome. Elle tue un bébé et brise un tabou. La nuit même, le Cancer abuse d'elle sexuellement, en partie pour asseoir son autorité sur elle : il est de son intérêt de la dominer en tout. A partir de cette nuit, Cinnamon n'est plus seulement pour lui une élève mais également son esclave, sa chose.

**Jeudi 15 janvier 1987 : **Retour de DeathMask et de Cinnamon au Sanctuaire. Le Cancer réitère sa menace de parler à Saga. La nuit même, Cinnamon fait inconsciemment apparaître un trou noir miniature dans sa chambre.

**Jeudi 26 février 1987 :** A Yomotsu Hirasaka, DeathMask se défoule sur Cinnamon qui a compris qu'il revenait bredouille de sa mission aux Cinq Pics. Il finit par la violer, choquant la jeune fille pour qui Yomotsu était jusqu'à présent un endroit sûr.

**Lundi 2 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon rend visite aux Chevaliers d'Or pour la dernière fois.

**Mardi 3 mars 1987 :** Bataille du Sanctuaire. Cinnamon est traumatisée par la défaite des Chevaliers d'Or et la mort de Saga. Elle a un épisode dissociatif pendant lequel elle se réfugie à Yomotsu Hirasaka.

**Jeudi 5 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon revient, se présente à Athéna et fait la connaissance des Chevaliers de bronze.

**Vendredi 6 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon rencontre Ikki du Phénix. Saori parvient à calmer l'adolescente grâce au cosmos d'Athéna. Ikki décide d'avoir une conversation avec Shaka. Les Chevaliers d'Or offrent leur sang au armures de bronze et Cinnamon se souvient de son pouvoir. La nuit même, elle pervertit les armures d'or.

**Samedi 7 mars 1987 :** Les Golds découvrent les effets du pouvoir de Cinnamon. Celle-ci accompagne les Bronze à Rodorio. Lorsqu'elle apprend que son pouvoir a fonctionné, la jeune fille se réfugie dans la Maison du Cancer et avale une bonne rasade de Whisky... Son imagination lui fait alors entendre la voix de DeathMask.

Les Chevaliers d'Or se réunissent dans la salle du Crusos Sunagein.

**Lundi 9 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon se montre gentille avec les Bronze secondaires mais s'en punit elle-même.

**Mercredi 11 mars 1987 : **Cinnamon est jalouse de Saori. L'après-midi, elle se déchaîne physiquement contre le pauvre Kiki mais il s'agit seulement de son imagination.

**Jeudi 12 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon tue deux gardes sous le regard de Ikki qui avertit les autres. Tous découvrent alors que l'adolescente possède un cosmos noir.

**Vendredi 13 mars 1987 : **A Yomotsu, Ikki tente l'Illusion du Phénix sur Cinnamon et croit à tort avoir échoué. La jeune fille se jette dans la mer et atterrit au Royaume Sous-Marin.

**Samedi 14 mars 1987 :** Les Bronzes et Saori quittent le Sanctuaire. Cinnamon fait la connaissance de Kanon.

**Dimanche 15 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon se confie à Kanon et lui raconte _presque_ tout. Elle décore sa chambre avec son propre sang et rencontre Isaak.

**Lundi 16 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon entraîne Kanon dans une bataille de vaisselle. Shaka parvient à percevoir la jeune fille et en conclut qu'elle se sent en sécurité là où elle est.

**Mercredi 18 mars 1987 :** Début d'une liaison avortée entre Kanon et Cinnamon.

**Jeudi 19 mars 1987 : **Mû et Aldébaran apprennent le secret de Cinnamon. Celle-ci rencontre Sorrente.

**Vendredi 20 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon rencontre les autres Généraux des Mers. Clash avec Kasaa. Isaak découvre que Kanon fait partie de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Furieuse d'être rejetée, Cinnamon s'en prend à Dokho et à Shunrei jusqu'à ce que Kanon la rappelle.

Alors qu'il se trouve en danger, l'armure d'or de Milo vient le recouvrir. Les Golds comprennent qu'ils doivent renouveler le pacte qui les lie aux armures d'or.

**Samedi 21 mars 1987**** :** Anniversaire de Julian Solo qui apprend qu'il est la réincarnation de Poséidon. Il arrive dans son Royaume Sous-Marin.

Les Chevaliers d'Or offrent leur sang à leurs propres armures.

**Vendredi 3 avril 1987**** :** Bataille des Sept Océans. Mort de Cinnamon, à quinze ans, neuf mois et quatre jours.


	13. Chapter 13

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story douze

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY DOUZE : Les petites phrases d'Etoiles & Chaos II**

**Rêve**

Depuis que Cinnamon est toute petite, elle passe son temps à rêvasser. Ce qui lui vaut les regards désapprobateurs de ses professeurs et les moqueries des autres élèves. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que la jeune fille ne pense pas à son prince charmant ? Non, l'être auquel songe l'adolescente n'est rien de moins qu'un homme paré de toutes les vertus, un homme bon et noble qu'elle peut admirer de loin, sans jamais faire un pas vers lui. Parce que ce qui intéresse Cinnamon, ce n'est même pas d'avoir un petit ami. Mais de pouvoir poser un œil respectueux sur cet être divin. Qu'elle trouvera au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et le rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

**Désœuvrement**

Durant les mois de juillet et d'août, Cinnamon erre dans le Palais comme une âme en peine. Le Pope refuse de la voir et les domestiques la surveillent d'un d'œil méfiant. Craignant par-dessus tout d'être chassée pour son inutilité, la jeune fille prend sur elle et va rendre visite au Chevaliers d'Or. Elle qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une adolescente solitaire et renfermée ose s'aventurer seule dans ces Temples sacrés. Malgré tout, malgré ses efforts, Cinnamon redoute de déplaire et d'agacer par sa timidité et son silence. Elle ne sait pas que ce sont justement ce qu'elle prend pour des défauts qui la rendent sympathique aux yeux des Golds.

**Leçons de beauté**

Depuis qu'Aphrodite s'est occupé de Cinnamon, celle-ci ne ressemble plus à un épouvantail à cause de sa chevelure ébouriffée semblable à de la paille. Laquelle, à moitié lissée, cascade désormais dans son dos et sur ses épaules en boucles et vagues soyeuses.

**Leçon de calcul**

Ce jour-là Cinnamon rassemble son courage et demande d'une petite voix à DeathMask combien sa Maison comporte de visages humains. Suite à la réponse du Cancer, elle se met à les compter elle-même. Au bout de deux heures et demie à calculer et à rectifier ses erreurs, la jeune fille s'évanouit d'épuisement. Elle sortira du quatrième Temple avec un sacré mal de crâne, et sans avoir eu la réponse à sa question.

**message**

"_Je t'envoie la crevette. Vois si tu peux en faire un dragon._"

Voilà ce que l'Autre a écrit sur le message qu'il fait porté au Cancer par Cinnamon.

**Spectatrice**

Cinnamon adore regarder les entraînements des Chevaliers d'Or et les encourager de la voix. Cependant, lorsque vient le tour de DeathMask, elle se rassoit et se tait. Elle se tait et observe, _très_ attentivement, saisie d'une fascination presque morbide.

**Les trois** **Nuits **

Pour Cinnamon, trois nuits furent cauchemardesques :

- Celle du 13 septembre 1986, où elle prend conscience à ses dépends que Saga et l'Autre ne forme qu'un. Et où celui-ci agresse la jeune fille, la choquant au point qu'elle aurait même préféré dormir dans la quatrième Maison plutôt que de rester au Palais une minute de plus.

- Celle du 13 au 14 septembre 1986, qu'elle passe à genoux, les bras en croix, à se croire transformée en statue.

- Et celle du 14 au 15 janvier 1987. Si la première fois DeathMask s'est "contenté" de la violer, cette nuit à l'auberge il la contraint à _participer_.

**Folie et jeux**

Tout comme DeathMask est le premier à découvrir le potentiel de Cinnamon, il est le premier à déceler les prémisses de sa folie. Danser en se servant d'une tête humaine comme d'un ballon n'est pas le garant d'une bonne santé mentale... ni le fait de jouer à la marelle sur les visages incrustés dans le sol.

**Chaud et froid**

La glace et le chocolat chaud ne sont que des moyens de troubler Cinnamon, d'autant plus que ça ne coute rien au Cancer. La moindre attention de son maître la déconcerte et elle ne sait plus quoi penser. DeathMask sait très bien qu'en soufflant le chaud et le froid, il déstabilise la jeune fille, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Complètement perdue, l'adolescente se tourne alors vers celui qui la torture, comme un enfant retournerait chez ses parents indignes pour peu que ceux-ci lui aient manifesté quelque douceur. Le Cancer a d'ailleurs tout intérêt à ce que Cinnamon soit dépendante de lui. Méchanceté ou gentillesse, tout est une question de dosage.

**Tourisme**

A Rome, DeathMask laisse tomber son masque de croquemitaine et joue les guides touristiques pour Cinnamon. Celle-ci ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne la houspille pas comme d'habitude, ni ce que ces "vacances" peuvent lui apporter au niveau de l'entraînement. A Aphrodite qui lui pose la question, DeathMask répond que "_la gamine avait besoin de se changer les idées_".

**Réputation**

Après leur petite escapade à Rome, DeathMask sait bien que Cinnamon est susceptible de le dépasser en horreur et en monstruosité. Ce qui s'est passé avec le jeune couple et son bébé n'est que le début : désormais sans entraves morales, la jeune fille est parfaitement capable d'aller encore plus loin. Mais parce qu'il a une réputation à défendre, le Cancer se jure de n'en parler à personne. Il dira seulement à Aphrodite que Cinnamon n'a aucune limite...

**Régression**

Parfois Cinnamon se comporte en vraie petite fille : elle pourrait avoir douze ou même quatre ans d'âge mental. Cette régression a commencé lorsque DeathMask s'est mis à abuser d'elle régulièrement. Cependant cela ne se voit presque pas. Sauf si on l'observe durant son sommeil : la jeune fille suce son pouce en dormant.

**Blessures**

C'est Aphrodite qui soigne Cinnamon après son entraînement. Lorsque la jeune fille sort du passage secret, les poings en sang et un filet écarlate coulant de sa narine, le Chevalier des Poissons a toujours des plantes médicinales à portée de main. Ça et son cosmos.

**Passage secret**

Parce que Cinnamon ne veut pas traverser les autres Maisons après un moment difficile, DeathMask apprend à la jeune fille l'existence du passage secret reliant les douze Temples. Depuis l'adolescente l'emprunte chaque fois qu'elle veut se soustraire aux regards des autres Golds et qu'elle en a la permission. Se cacher, voilà ce qu'elle souhaite par-dessus tout après certaines séances avec le Cancer.

**Sérénité**

Cinnamon apprécie les heures de méditation qu'elle passe en compagnie de Shaka. Étrangement, alors que le Pope ne voit pas cela d'un très bon œil, c'est DeathMask qui lui recommande de laisser faire. La gamine a besoin de se détendre parallèlement à ses séances d'entraînement. Celles-ci sont suffisamment éprouvantes pour que l'esprit de l'adolescente nécessite un peu de repos.

**Espoir**

Chaque fois que Cinnamon désire rendre visite à Aldébaran, elle est obligée de passer par le Temple du Cancer. Et chaque fois, c'est la peur au ventre mais le cœur gonflé d'espoir qu'elle traverse cette Maison. Angoisse et espérance l'accompagnent tandis qu'elle passe devant les murs recouverts de visages humains. L'espoir, voilà ce qui la motive.

**Erreur**

Quand Shaka apprend à Ikki que DeathMask a probablement abusé de Cinnamon lors de sa montée des marches, l'esprit troublé de la jeune fille devient encore plus évident au Phénix. On ne défend pas la mémoire de son tortionnaire... à moins d'être complètement perturbé. Mais si l'adolescente est à ce point émotionnellement soumise au Cancer, alors celui qui l'a éliminé a commis une erreur. Celle d'avoir tué le mentor de cette fille. Malgré ce que ce dernier lui a fait, Cinnamon reste attachée à lui par un lien pervers. Et elle peux très bien avoir envie de le venger.

**Sécurité**

Cinnamon aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir vivre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et côtoyer les Chevaliers d'Or. Cependant, ce n'est qu'au Royaume Sous-Marin qu'elle trouvera une véritable sécurité.

**Chants**

Cinnamon a une jolie voix et elle ne chante pas faux. Malheureusement selon Kanon, elle ne chante que des génériques de dessins animés.


	14. Chapter 14

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story treize

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE STORY TREIZE**** : Rencontres et créatures fabuleuses**

**Vendredi 20 mars 1987**

Le ciel laissait passer les rayons du soleil tel un scintillement d'or sur son eau d'un bleu profond et transparent. Quelques silhouettes d'anges glissaient, paresseusement, au dessus de la tête de Cinnamon. Celle-ci resta un instant le regard levé vers les raies mentas puis elle se remit en route vers le pilier du Pacifique Nord. En chemin elle cueillit une plante marine à la corolle rouge sang et l'accrocha derrière son oreille. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Il fallait dire que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de voir l'océan au dessus de sa tête.

Ce fut en chantonnant une comptine que la jeune fille s'approcha enfin de l'imposant pilier. A son pied, elle leva la tête et vacilla, prise d'une sorte de vertige. Aussitôt elle inclina du chef et ferma les yeux.

— Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?

Cinnamon sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Le gardien du pilier se tenait juste en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Aussitôt l'adolescente lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

— Oh bonjour, dit-elle.

— Je peux savoir qui tu es au juste ? répéta le jeune homme.

— Et bien je... je m'appelle Cinnamon et je suis, heu... arrivée ici il y a quelques jours...

— Ah vraiment ? C'est étrange, personne ne m'a prévenu.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire gêné.

— En fait, je suis censée rester dans ma chambre mais, chut ! Ne le dites à personne.

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat. Le général la fixait toujours avec sévérité.

— Vraiment ? fit-il, sceptique. Bon, je suppose que tu ne représentes aucun danger. Mais si j'étais toi, je tacherais de ne pas me promener comme ça n'importe où. J'ai failli t'attaquer tout à l'heure.

— Heu... oui oui, je ferai attention, promis.

Cinnamon leva la main en signe de salut tout en souriant. Puis elle se détourna. Mieux valait prendre congé. Néanmoins cette rencontre ne la dissuada pas de retenter l'expérience. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le Pacifique sud. A un moment, une ombre recouvrit le sol. Levant la tête, l'adolescente put voir la silhouette d'un requin nager paresseusement au-dessus d'elle. Ah ce qu'elle aimait cet endroit !

Arrivée devant le pilier, elle s'arrêta.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Le gardien sortit de derrière l'imposante colonne. Ses prunelles étaient d'un rose tirant sur le brun, tandis que sa chevelure arborait un rose soutenu.

— Heu... bonjour.

— Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

Cinnamon faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Celui-là au moins avait l'air bien disposé.

— Ce n'est pas un endroit pour te promener, tu sais, poursuivit-il. Ça peut être dangereux pour une non-combattante.

— Oh, heu, oui, je m'en doute. Je voulais juste rencontrer les gardiens et leur faire un petit coucou, c'est tout.

— Et bien, tu m'as vu. Quel est ton nom ? Moi je m'appelle Io de Scylla.

— Cinnamon, répondit-elle en esquissant une révérence.

— Tu devrais te montrer prudente et ne pas te promener comme ça n'importe où.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Le général sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque...

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Cinnamon sursauta et se retourna. Le Dragon des Mers avançait vers eux. Son casque dissimulait les traits de son visage, mais la jeune fille était certaine qu'il arborait un regard noir.

— Elle ne faisait rien de mal, répondit Io. On faisait juste connaissance, c'est tout.

— Dois-je te rappeler ton devoir, général de Scylla ? Tu es censé protéger ce pilier, pas faire ami-ami avec la première venue !

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le gardien du Pacifique sud fut plus rapide :

— Justement, ici c'est mon pilier. J'ai donc toute latitude pour traiter mes invités comme je l'entends.

Kanon émit un petit rire méprisant.

— Ah oui, fit-il. Comme tu voudras. Je dois juste te prévenir : cette fille n'est pas très... équilibrée.

— Hé !

Ignorant l'intervention de Cinnamon, Io répondit :

— Et alors, du moment qu'elle ne représente aucun danger. C'est bien gentil de me prévenir, Dragon des Mers, mais j'estime être le seul à savoir qui je dois arrêter ou non.

Durant un instant, le gardien de l'Atlantique nord demeura muet, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il arbora un large sourire.

— Ah d'accord... Je vois. Cinnamon, va dans ta chambre, tu veux ?

— Mais je...

— Tout de suite !

Devant le ton employé, l'adolescente se détourna et marcha en direction du palais. Resté seul avec Io, Kanon put voir le regard dont celui-ci enveloppait la jeune fille. Il avait vu juste.

— Un conseil, ne t'amouraches pas de cette fille. C'est un vrai danger public

— Qui, moi ? Allons donc !

Mais oui, c'était cela... Le pauvre Io était tombé sous le charme de cette folle furieuse. Le Dragon des Mers allait devoir surveiller tout ça de très près. A moins... à moins que ce ridicule petit béguin ne puisse servir ses propres intérêts... Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

* * *

Lorsque l'adolescente revint voir Io un peu plus tard, celui-ci était prêt à la recevoir. Il sorti de derrière le pilier, sourire aux lèvres et mains dans le dos.

— Content que tu aies pu venir, commença-t-il.

— A vrai dire, je me suis échappée, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Io lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Sortant la main de derrière son dos, il lui présenta alors une sphère entièrement faite d'eau de mer, et cerclée d'or au niveau de ses pôles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une petite surprise. Nous les Généraux avons chacun une sphère qui nous permet de voir ce qui se passe dans nos océans respectifs. Mais ce n'est pas pour te montrer cela que je l'ai amenée. Regarde.

Cinnamon se concentra alors sur la boule d'eau. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit qu'une sorte de brume, puis une silhouette se dessina, devenant de plus en plus précise au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Interdite, l'adolescente finit par distinguer une sorte de calmar affublé d'une coquille droite. L'animal avait l'air de bonne taille, ce que confirma Io :

— C'est un Nautiloïde Orthocère géant, expliqua-t-il. Il vivait il y a quatre cent-cinquante millions d'années. A l'époque, il n'y avait ni plantes, ni même le moindre insecte sur la terre. Et si tu croisais un de ces monstres, il ne ferait de toi qu'une bouchée. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

La brume envahit la sphère, rendant invisible l'Orthocère. Une autre silhouette apparut. Celle d'un étrange poisson d'une taille impressionnante, à la tête et le haut du corps cuirassés.

— Voici un Dunkléostéus, qui vivait il y a trois cent-soixante millions d'années. Et ça, dit Io alors que le poisson disparaissait dans la brume, c'est un Basilosaurus.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une sorte de baleine au corps effilé, longue de dix-huit mètres. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du requin géant, le Mégalodon.

— Tu pourrais tenir debout entre ses mâchoires supérieure et inférieure. Avec ses quinze mètres de long, Il surclasse largement le grand blanc. .

— Waow, fit Cinnamon, conquise par ses créatures fabuleuses. C'est incroyable, j'ignorais que les océans pouvaient abriter de telles merveilles. C'est vrai, on parle toujours des dinosaures mais, apparemment, les mers étaient bien peuplées.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça le Général, heureux d'avoir produit l'effet désiré sur la jeune fille. Mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer l'océan Pacifique sud à notre époque. C'est tout aussi fascinant.

Aussitôt la brume dans la sphère s'épaissit avant de disparaître, laissant voir des récifs de coraux fréquentés par des petits poissons multicolores. Plus haut, près de la surface, c'était une myriade de méduses, elfes de mer translucides et irisés. L'adolescente sourit.

— C'est tellement beau... C'est... magique !

Io se rengorgea, satisfait de la réaction de Cinnamon. Il tenait particulièrement à son petit coin d'océan et à ses créatures marines, présentes ou passées. Et il était heureux de constater que son amour de la faune océanique avait également conquis la jeune fille.

Le Dragon des Mers lui avait déjà fait part de la bataille qui se préparait, et des inévitables sacrifices qu'il faudrait concéder à l'élaboration d'un monde nouveau. Si le Général de Scylla avait d'abord émis quelques doutes, il s'était souvenu ensuite de son propre dégoût et de sa colère lorsque son océan était pollué sans vergogne par les hommes. Chaque fois qu'il voyait des dauphins se faire prendre par les filets des pêcheurs, chaque fois que l'on chassait le requin pour ses ailerons, chaque fois enfin que l'on bafouait la vie sous-marine, Io se sentait venir des envies de meurtres. Il ne cautionnait certes pas le meurtre d'innocents, mais qui l'était vraiment parmi les êtres humains ? Peut-être qu'effectivement, il fallait un grand bouleversement, un électrochoc salutaire pour réveiller les consciences.

De toute façon il répondrait présent lors de l'affrontement qui les opposerait aux Chevaliers d'Athéna. C'était son devoir vis à vis de son empereur et aussi vis à vis de ses animaux marins.

— C'était vraiment super, merci beaucoup Io, dit Cinnamon, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Mais je dois retourner au Palais maintenant, sinon le Dragon des Mers va me disputer.

— Alors vas-y. Mais je serais heureux que tu acceptes de revenir me voir de temps en temps.

— Avec plaisir ! Au revoir, Io !

Et l'adolescente, après un dernier salut, se détourna et se dirigea vers le palais du dieu des mers.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story quatorze

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE STORY QUATORZE : Noël au Sanctuaire**

**Palais du Grand Pope – Jeudi 25 décembre 1986**

Un timide rayon de soleil frappa la vitre et se fraya un chemin à travers les rideaux de coton écru, éclairant ainsi la petite chambre. Cinnamon ouvrit un œil puis s'étira. Il faisait si bon au lit... Néanmoins, en se souvenant de la date d'aujourd'hui, elle se redressa, soudain bien réveillée.

Elle se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Ensuite elle enfila une robe blanche plus couverte que la beige qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter pendant les beaux jours. Ceci fait, elle s'agenouilla devant la commode dont elle ouvrit un tiroir. Là reposaient des carrés de coton, neuf en tout. Doucement, elle en sortit un pour l'examiner de plus près. Dans un coin figurait l'emblème de la Vierge, brodé avec des fils bleu et doré.

Cela faisait des mois que la jeune fille préparait sa petite surprise pour les Chevaliers d'Or. Se creusant la tête pour savoir quoi offrir à ces monstres de puissance et de charisme, elle avait finalement eu une idée qu'elle espérait bonne. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait demandé un nécessaire de couture et quelques mouchoirs neufs aux serviteurs qui n'avaient pas fait obstacle. Durant des heures, elle avait ainsi brodé les symboles des signes du zodiaque, s'appliquant comme jamais elle ne s'était appliquée, recommençant tant que le résultat laissait à désirer. Ce devait être parfait. Comme les êtres auxquels ils étaient destinés.

Malheureusement, elle ne possédait pas de papier cadeau. On ne devait pas fêter Noël ici. Peut-être avait-elle fait une bêtise, au fond ? De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Cinnamon secoua la tête et soupira. Elle prit les carrés de coton et se leva. Tant pis, elle se passerait d'emballage...

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

— Bonjour, messire Aphrodite ! salua Cinnamon en voyant le Chevalier.

Celui-ci sourit et s'avança vers elle.

— Heu... Joyeux Noël... bredouilla l'adolescente, le cœur battant.

Elle lui tendit l'un des mouchoirs, celui qui portait le symbole des Poissons, avec inquiétude.

— Je te remercie, répondit le Saint d'Or en prenant son cadeau.

Il l'examina un moment d'un œil d'expert, moment au cours duquel Cinnamon crut mourir de peur et d'espoir. Le travail n'était pas parfait, loin de là, certains points n'étaient pas réguliers et pourtant Aphrodite sourit enfin avec bienveillance. La pauvre petite avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal.

— C'est charmant, répondit-il enfin. Je te promets de le garder précieusement, en souvenir de toi.

La jeune fille eut un sourire lumineux. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle savait à quel point le Chevalier des Poissons appréciait la beauté. Elle était si heureuse de lui avoir fait plaisir. Son travail s'en trouvait récompensé au centuple.

— Mais, dis-moi, reprit-il, tu en as fait pour tout le monde ?

— Oui... Je sais bien ce n'est pas très original d'offrir le même cadeau à tous mais je n'avais que ça comme idée...

— Cela a dû te prendre beaucoup de temps, je ne savais pas que tu savais coudre.

— En fait, ça date de mes cinq ans. Lorsque j'étais en maternelle, on devait broder un petit coussin pour la fête des mères. Vous savez, un de ces petits coussins sur lesquels on peut piquer des aiguilles. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal, c'était surtout l'institutrice qui faisait mon travail. Cependant j'ai fini par apprendre, assez pour faire... ça.

— Félicitation.

— Merci, répondit-elle, rose de contentement. Bon, et bien je vais offrir leurs cadeaux aux autres... Au-revoir, messire Aphrodite.

Et Cinnamon se détourna, prenant le chemin du grand escalier.

* * *

**Maison du Cancer**

Ah qu'elle était heureuse ! Son petit cadeau avait plu à tous les Chevaliers d'Or. Les remerciements de Camus avaient été moins froids qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Shura avait eu l'air très surpris et l'avait remerciée du bout des lèvres. Mais il l'avait accepté. Milo et Aiolia lui avaient fait la bise sans plus de façon. Shaka avait hoché la tête en arborant un sourire sincère, tout en éprouvant du bout des doigts la douceur de l'étoffe. Il ne restait plus que messires DM et Aldébaran. Pour le Saint du Taureau elle ne se faisait pas trop d'inquiétude, en revanche, pour le Cancer... Bien sûr, il ne méritait pas de cadeau après ce qu'il lui avait fait mais la jeune fille préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Après tout, il l'entraînait à présent et elle devait lui manifester sa reconnaissance pour le temps qu'il lui consacrait.

Ce fut avec un sentiment de terreur mêlé d'espoir qu'elle avança dans la sinistre Maison.

— Messire DM, appela-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

— Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Si tu veux t'entraîner reviens cet après-midi.

L'adolescente sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

— C'est que... balbutia-t-elle, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, pour Noël... heu, joyeux Noël, messire DM.

Et elle lui tendit son mouchoir brodé.

Le sourire qui découvrit les dents de l'homme lui parut carnassier et un éclair d'amusement s'alluma dans les prunelles cobalt qui intimidaient tant l'adolescente. Il saisit le carré d'étoffe et le leva devant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ? s'exclama-t-il. Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ce truc ?

Morte d'appréhension, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Cinnamon murmura :

— Je... je l'ai brodé, j'ai brodé le symbole du Cancer...

— Ah oui ?

Le Chevalier regarda plus attentivement et éclata de rire.

— C'est pourtant vrai ! Ma foi... Tu as vraiment des idées bizarres, tu sais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Ah mais oui, ce sera parfait pour faire la poussière.

Mortifiée, la jeune fille n'osa pas protester.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Allez ouste ! Pour l'entraînement reviens cet après-midi, je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

DeathMask lui tourna le dos, mettant ainsi fin à l'entrevue.

Cinnamon hésita un court instant puis sortit en courant du temple. Des larmes brûlantes brouillaient sa vue et elle les écrasa d'un geste rageur. Comme elle avait été bête ! Croire qu'un présent pourrait changer l'attitude de messire DM envers elle ! Quelle idiote, quelle gourde !

Même l'accueil bienveillant d'Aldébaran ne réussit pas à chasser ces pensées négatives.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Debout devant le Grand Pope, Cinnamon attendait le verdict. Le mouchoir dans la main, l'homme resta un instant silencieux, puis il parla enfin :

— Je n'ose imaginer le temps que cela a dû te prendre pour broder les symboles du zodiaque. J'ignorais à quoi tu passais les moments où tu t'enfermais dans ta chambre. C'est un travail magnifique, je te remercie beaucoup.

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement et vint s'asseoir au pied du maître du Sanctuaire. Celui-ci tendit la main et elle en baisa aussitôt le dos avant de retourner cette main et d'en embrasser la paume, signe de son respect puis de son affection. C'était ainsi qu'elle lui manifestait son adoration.

— Dis-moi, Cinn, penses-tu quelques fois à ton ancienne vie, à tes parents ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Je ne préfère pas. Je déteste ma vie d'avant, je ne veux plus jamais y être confrontée. A aucun prix. Je ferai n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir rester ici avec vous. Quant à mes parents... bien sûr ils me manquent parfois mais j'essaie justement de ne pas y penser. Imaginer leur inquiétude et leur peine est trop dur. Et comme je ne veux plus avoir de lien avec mon ancienne vie...

— Je vois... Tu peux rester, de toute façon l'Autre ne te laisserait pas t'en aller même si tu le voulais. Tu m'as raconté comment tes camarades de classe te malmenaient. Qu'en disaient tes parents ?

— Mon père, rien, il ne se mêlait pas trop de tout ça. Et ma mère... Un jour j'ai été accusée de tricher parce que le livre de cours était ouvert sur la table en plein contrôle. Je jure que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un test, j'étais en train de rêvasser, comme d'habitude. Le professeur m'a collé un zéro et envoyée au fond de la classe. J'ai pleuré. Plus tard, à la maison, j'ai laissé éclaté mon ressentiment envers le prof. Aussitôt ma mère m'a serré dans ses bras comme si elle voulait m'étouffer de son amour, éteindre en moi tout sentiment de colère. C'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti en tout cas. Lorsque je pleurais en rentrant à la maison et que je disais qu'on m'avait embêtée, elle se contentait de me consoler, sans plus. Pour elle, ce n'était que des enfantillages, des trucs de gamins sans conséquences. Si elle s'était rendue compte de ce qui se passait, sans doute aurait-elle réagi autrement. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne veux plus la voir, pas parce que je la déteste, non, mais parce que j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur mon passé. Aujourd'hui je suis ici, au Sanctuaire, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez bien de moi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

* * *

L'après-midi, comme convenu, Cinnamon se rendit dans la Maison du Cancer. DeathMask l'accueillit avec un sourire fauve et l'emmena à Yomotsu Hirasaka. Après deux heures d'exercices physiques et de cours de self-défense, il lui ordonna de se concentrer sur son pouvoir. A nouveau la jeune fille manqua s'évanouir sous l'effort, à nouveau elle saigna du nez. Cependant elle était heureuse, malgré la réaction de son maître face à son cadeau.

En revenant dans sa chambre le soir même, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver un vase d'opaline sur sa commode. Il contenait neuf magnifiques roses roses. Une petite carte était jointe.

_De la part des Chevaliers d'Or et du Grand Pope, avec nos remerciements_

Émue aux larmes, l'adolescente enfouit son visage dans les pétales odorantes. Peu importait ce qui s'était passé avec le Cancer, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait des fleurs. A part la rose séchée que lui avait donné Aphrodite le jour de son arrivée.

Plus tard, elle se rendit compte du nombre de roses. Neuf. Les huit Saint d'Or, plus le Pope. Donc... Messire DM avait lui aussi participé... Finalement, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle le revit, le lendemain, elle le remercia.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fleurs ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai que ça à faire ! Te remercier pour ton cadeau ridicule ?

Confuse et humiliée, Cinnamon comprit que la neuvième rose lui venait en fait d'un autre Chevalier, qui avait ainsi agi à la place de son frère d'arme. Sans doute s'agissait-il de messire Aphrodite, il aurait bien été capable d'une telle délicatesse.

En dépit de se qui s'était passé avec DeathMask, la jeune fille était satisfaite de l'effet produit par ses présents. Le bouquet resta longtemps sur la commode, embaumant ainsi la petite chambre et berçant les rêves de Cinnamon.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires.


	16. Chapter 16

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story quinze

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**NOTE :** Je dois vous prévenir que la scène qui suit est assez dure. Je l'ai écrite il y a des mois pour ne pas dire plus mais je n'avais jamais osé la poster. C'est chose faite, je me suis enfin décidée.

**SIDE-STORY QUINZE : Esclavage**

Cinnamon venait de rendre visite à Aldébaran. A présent elle traversait le Temple du Cancer lorsqu'une silhouette aperçue du coin de l'œil la fit s'arrêter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle vit le Chevalier se détacher de la pénombre et faire quelques pas vers elle.

— Cinnamon, viens, ordonna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers la porte qui menait aux appartements privés.

La jeune fille demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de s'approcher lentement.

— Je veux jouir dans ta bouche, ajouta l'homme.

L'adolescente stoppa net. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son muscle cardiaque s'emballa de plus belle. Elle hésita un moment avant d'obtempérer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu d'ailleurs. Comme elle avançait vers lui tête basse et traînant les pieds, DeathMask ajouta avec un sourire :

— Allons, si tu t'appliques bien tu auras une surprise...

Une surprise ? Mais elle n'en voulait pas de sa surprise ! Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était qu'il la laisse tranquille. Oh par pitié, ne pouvait-il la laisser en paix ? Mais Cinnamon se garda bien de protester de vive voix. Elle se contenta de déglutir avec appréhension tout en marchant vers les appartements.

La porte que le Chevalier referma doucement sur eux donna à l'adolescente l'impression d'avoir été claquée dans un coup de tonnerre. Stupidement, elle contempla le battant qui la séparait de la liberté et derrière lequel se passait des choses inavouables. Malheureusement, elle ne se trouvait pas du bon côté...

— Cinnamon.

Elle se tourna vers DeathMask, lequel avait pris place dans son fauteuil.

— Prends-moi dans ta bouche... exigea-t-il sur le ton de la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune fille baissa encore la tête et, pâle et tremblante, les poings serrés jusqu'à en blanchir les jointures, vint s'agenouiller devant son maître. Il lui fallut encore un instant avant d'obéir. Malgré son dégoût et sa peur elle s'appliqua, comme d'habitude, par crainte de le mécontenter. Et, durant tout le temps que dura cette fellation, elle se répéta et se répéta dans sa tête : "_ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas moi qui fait _ça_, _ça_ n'arrive pas !_" Hélas, la sensation de son sexe dans sa bouche et contre sa langue ne pouvait que lui prouver le contraire.

Soudain DeathMask se redressa. Il posa les mains sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de se dégager et se mit à faire des mouvements du bassin. La pauvre enfant dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir quand elle sentit sa verge dure au fond de sa gorge. Heureusement cela ne dura pas très longtemps et le Chevalier se libéra en elle. Luttant contre le réflexe qui la poussait à tout recracher, la jeune fille fit un effort et avala, comme il voulait qu'elle le fasse.

Ensuite elle demeura assise à même le sol, tête basse, humiliée et rouge de confusion. Ses yeux miroitaient mais aucune larme ne s'en échappa.

Le Cancer se rhabilla, puis il donna un nouvel ordre :

— Enlève ta petite culotte.

C'était reparti... Une journée à marquer d'une pierre noire. Lentement elle se leva et fit descendre sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes. A sa grande surprise, DeathMask sourit et la fit s'asseoir à sa place dans le fauteuil. Puis il lui écarta largement les cuisses. Honteuse et gênée, Cinnamon ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ainsi c'était ça la surprise ? C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça... Mais elle n'en voulait pas, elle ! Elle n'avait pas envie de ça ! Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ?

Son esprit avait beau protester, son corps, lui, réagit à ces attouchements buccaux. De même que des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas, non, et pourtant c'était si... agréable. Et voilà, dans l'échelle du vice elle venait de gravir un échelon. Ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle doive se plier à tous ses caprices, il fallait aussi qu'elle aime ça. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter cet esclavage ? Non, en fait, elle le savait très bien. Tout ce qui lui arrivait de mal avait ses raisons. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, non ? Elle méritait d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Une moins que rien, une pute, une chienne, une raclure... Bonne à salir, bonne à crever.

Soudain une sensation de chaleur partit de son bas-ventre à ses jambes et à sa poitrine, la faisant se raidir et lui arrachant un cri. Ensuite plus rien. Elle resta affalée dans le fauteuil, épuisée, sans force. DeathMask, lui, n'avait pas perdu le nord.

— Tu peux partir, accorda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Ce fut en tremblant encore que Cinnamon se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Surtout respirer à fond, se composer un visage neutre, prier pour que son teint perde un peu de sa pâleur ses joues leur rougeur. Faire bonne figure devant les autres Chevaliers, sourire et faire comme si tout était normal...

* * *

Plus tard Cinnamon resta enfermée dans sa chambre, rideaux tirés, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. Position qu'elle prenait souvent désormais.

Sans larmes mais priant pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre.


	17. Chapter 17

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story seize

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story seize : Les deux brutes**

**Vendredi 13 février 1987**

Le soleil de midi était haut dans le ciel. Cinnamon avait rendu visite au Chevalier du Taureau mais, au lieu de rentrer au Palais, elle s'était aventurée plus loin, au-delà du Zodiaque d'Or. Elle ignorait où aller exactement mais elle avait tout simplement envie de se promener. Elle s'approchait des cabanes des apprentis et pouvait voir ceux-ci qui s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied. Elle resta un instant à les observer, fascinée, puis elle reprit son chemin, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus des Maisons du Zodiaque. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Il allait falloir qu'elle rentre à présent, elle était allée trop loin... Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un rire gras la cloua sur place.

- Mais c'est la protégée du Pope ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que la brute du Sanctuaire, le dénommé Chaki. Cinnamon avait entendu parler de lui et savait qu'il avait la réputation d'une sorte d'ogre violent et cruel. Tétanisée par la peur, elle resta figée. Au début tout du moins. Parce qu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle était capable de faire. N'avait-elle pas un pouvoir spécial ? Il était temps de s'en servir.

- Je vous conseille de me laisser tranquille, le prévint l'adolescente.

Le colosse éclata de rire et s'approcha encore un peu plus.

— Ben voyons... Tu es bien imprudente de t'aventurer ici toute seule. Allez, approche, je vais te faire un câlin...

Le tout dit en écartant ses gros bras et en ouvrant et refermant ses mains telles des battoirs.

Allons, il était temps de faire appel à son pouvoir, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, enfin ?

La migraine familière lui encercla la tête et elle sentit un début de nausée. Le signe que son don était sur le point de se manifester. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle l'ignorait mais n'éprouvait pas la moindre pitié pour cette brute. Celle-ci éclata de rire et se pencha vers la jeune fille.

- Allez, viens par-là ma jolie... fit-il avec un sourire répugnant.

Soudain une silhouette doré s'interposa entre Cinnamon et Chaki et attrapa la grosse paluche de celui-ci. Le géant rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un grognement de douleur : le nouveau venu lui broyait la main avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout d'abord interdite, l'adolescente murmura :

— Messire DM...

— Et oui, heureusement que je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches si loin du Zodiaque d'Or, petite idiote ?

Sur ces mots, le Chevalier repoussa Chaki qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin. Il se releva avec peine, furieux mais prudent. On ne se mesurait pas à un Saint d'Or et même lui le savait parfaitement.

— C'est pas juste, j'ai le droit de m'amuser ! protesta-t-il pour la forme.

Il avait peut-être sa propre réputation mais il connaissait celle de DeathMask. En terme de dangerosité, il le surpassait et de loin.

— Pas avec cette fille, répliqua ce dernier. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle appartient au Zodiaque d'Or ? Certes sa petite escapade mérite une punition mais il n'y a que nous, les Chevaliers d'Or, qui sommes autorisés à la corriger. Toi tu vas t'en aller bien gentiment ou je ne répond plus de moi...

Le colosse baissa la tête et s'éloigna à contrecœur.

— A nous...

Sur ces mots, DeathMask s'approcha de Cinnamon avec un sourire carnassier. L'adolescente recula mais le Saint fut le plus rapide et lui agrippa l'oreille. Puis il la tordit méchamment. La jeune fille cria de souffrance.

— Non mais à quoi tu penses ? T'aventurer si loin sur le Domaine Sacré peut te valoir des ennuis, comme tu as pu le constater. Et si je n'étais pas intervenu, hein ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?

— Mais, mais, mais mon pouvoir... gémit Cinnamon.

Son bourreau éclata d'un rire cruel.

— Ton pouvoir, hein ? Ben voyons ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne le maîtrise pas encore ? Et d'ailleurs, je t'ai déjà répété que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en serves sans moi pour te surveiller ! Allez viens maintenant, je te ramène au bercail.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au Zodiaque Doré, DeathMask tirant Cinnamon par l'oreille, arrachant à celle-ci des gémissements de douleur. Une fois dans le Temple du Taureau, il la lâcha mais se mit à la pousser dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Aldébaran venait d'apparaître, l'air mécontent.

— Rien, répondit son frère d'arme. Mademoiselle s'était aventurée un peu plus loin et je la ramène au Palais, là où est sa place. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la manger...

— Cinnamon ?

— C'est vrai, messire Aldébaran, je suis allée un peu trop loin...

Le Saint du Taureau hésita mais ne fit rien et les regarda traverser sa Maison, ses sourcils froncés.

Arrivée à la sortie de la Maison, le Saint du Cancer saisit Cinnamon par le bras et l'entraina avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans le quatrième Temple lorsque DeathMask s'arrêta.

— Ah tu veux te servir de ton pouvoir, hein ? Parfait, on va voir ça. Et tu as intérêt à t'appliquer !

Sur ces mots, une lueur doré les enveloppa tous les deux et l'homme passa le bras autour de la taille fine de l'adolescente. Un geste intime mais que la jeune fille ne pouvait repousser : au contraire, elle s'accrocha à lui tant elle avait l'impression de tomber. Et ce fut l'entraînement, avec ses exercices physiques qui fatiguaient Cinnamon mais la faisaient se sentir tellement détendue. Puis l'usage de son pouvoir, avec la migraine et la nausée familières. C'était le prix à payer. Peu importait, l'adolescente était tellement heureuse que messire DM ne lui demande pas d'autres choses qu'elle éprouvait pour lui de la reconnaissance.

Cette journée était une bonne journée.

* * *

**Mercredi 25 février 1987**

Décidément elle n'apprenait rien de ses erreurs. Cinnamon s'était une nouvelle fois aventurée hors du Zodiaque d'Or. Elle venait de s'arrêter près d'une cabane de pierre. Devant elle, le colosse plus connu sous le nom de Cassios était agenouillé et lui tournait le dos. Ce n'était qu'un rustre, comme Chaki, néanmoins, par curiosité, la jeune fille demanda :

— Heu, bonjour... je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Cassios sursauta et se retourna. L'adolescente vit alors le pot de terre cuite que l'homme tenait entre l'une de ses mains. Dans l'autre, serrée entre ses gros doigts il y avait une délicate fleur violette.

— Oh, fit Cinnamon, surprise.

— Mais tu es celle qui vit au Palais, Cinnamon, c'est ça ? fit-il en se relevant.

C'est alors que la jeune fille put s'apercevoir de sa taille de géant. Intimidée, elle recula d'un pas.

— Oui, répondit-elle, c'est moi. Et vous, heu, toi tu es Cassios, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, puis baissa les yeux sur la fleur qu'il tenait toujours.

— Je t'ai interrompu, excuses-moi. Juste par curiosité, elle est pour qui cette jolie fleur ?

— Pour Shina.

Cinnamon faillit s'étrangler.

— Shi... Shina ? Tu veux dire, cette femme-chevalier si dure ?

Un éclair brilla dans l'œil de Cassios.

— Shina est dure mais juste. C'est la meilleure femme-chevalier du Sanctuaire et elle surpasse même certains hommes ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'adolescente s'adoucit.

— Oh je comprends, dit-elle. Moi aussi je suis contente de mon entraî...

Aussitôt Cinnamon se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et rougit. Le mal était fait : son vis-à-vis la scrutait avec une attention toute nouvelle.

— Toi aussi ? Tu veux dire...

— Je n'ai rien dit du tout !

Prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement compris, Cassios voulut savoir :

— Ton maître, qui est-il ?

La jeune fille hésita, puis lâcha enfin dans un soupir :

— Messire DM...

Cette fois ce fut au tour du géant de manquer s'étrangler.

— Death... DeathMask ? Ma pauvre...

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Messire DM est un très bon professeur, il m'apprend plein de choses ! S'il lui arrive de me corriger c'est parce que je le mérite. J'ai de la chance qu'il veuille bien m'enseigner.

Cassios resta un instant silencieux puis éclata de rire :

— On dirait qu'on aime tous les deux nos maîtres. Parfait. Je ne dirai plus rien sur ton messire DM si tu retires ce que tu as dit sur Shina, proposa-t-il.

Cinnamon accepta de bon cœur.

— Mais personne ne sait pour mon entraînement... Si tu pouvais... Parce que si messire DM apprend que tu es au courant, il sera très fâché et je prendrai une dérouillée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

L'adolescente sourit, soulagée. Et dire qu'elle l'avait toujours pris pour un rustre, une brute sans cervelle ! Il venait de montrer toute la finesse et la douceur (il n'y avait qu'à voir la fleur qu'il tenait avec délicatesse entre ses gros doigts) dont il était capable. Décidément, les gens du Domaine Sacré étaient pleins de surprises.

Ce fut heureuse et contente de sa journée que Cinnamon se coucha le soir venu.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle apprit le sort de Cassios, après la bataille du Sanctuaire, Cinnamon ressentit presque la même peine que pour les Chevaliers d'Or. Non, en fait, c'était la même tristesse. Pas une fois cependant, l'adolescente ne songea à blâmer le véritable instigateur de cette tragédie, le Grand Pope. Non, tout son ressentiment alla vers Athéna et ses Saints de Bonze...


	18. Chapter 18

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix-sept

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**NOTE :** Il y a quelques jours j'ai eu envie de me replonger dans les aventures de Cinnamon. Et, tout naturellement, l'envie également d'écrire une nouvelle side-story. C'est court mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Side-story dix-sept : Celle qui n'existait pas**

**Palais du Grand Pope**

** Lundi 6 octobre 1986**

— Tu comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi, Chevalier du Lézard. Ces renégats en prennent un peu trop à leurs aises, il est plus que temps de les mater. Et leur châtiment se doit d'être exemplaire. Seule le mort peut leur convenir.

Un genou à terre, Misty avait écouté le discours du Grand Pope avec attention. Et il avait du mal à cacher son indignation. Comment, on lui demandait, à lui, Saint d'Argent, d'aller exécuter une bande de vulgaires Bronzes ? Cependant Son Altesse avait apparemment de bonnes raisons de lui confier cette tâche. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'incliner la tête pour signifier son obéissance.

Derrière lui, également agenouillés, Mose et Astérion ne ressentaient pas tout à fait la même chose. Eux par contre étaient plutôt amusés. Cette mission serait un jeu d'enfant, une petite pichenette et ça en serait terminé de ces renégats !

— Bien Votre Sainteté, acquiesça Misty, résigné à obéir à son maître. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous envoyez aussi les Chevaliers de la Baleine et de la Meute ? Je pourrai aisément accomplir ce travail tout seul.

— Certes, certes... Cependant je préfère me montrer prudent et ne pas sous-estimer ces traîtres. Je suis sûr que tu seras à même d'accomplir ce que j'attends de toi, néanmoins je tiens à mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Altesse...

Le Grand Pope leur fait alors signe de se retirer et les trois Saints d'Argent se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains Misty, fit Mose tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Pour ma part je suis plutôt content de quitter le Sanctuaire un instant, même si cette mission sera menée rapidement.

— Oui mais j'aurais préféré des adversaires à ma mesure, je sens que ce sera trop facile.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint Astérion. Et j'avoue que je suis assez impatient de mesurer les progrès de l'élève de Marine. Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant en fin de compte.

— Bah ! Martine est peut-être forte, son poulain n'est...

Misty ne put terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'il allait passer le coin du couloir, il fut arrêté net par une forme qui le heurta violemment. Consterné, il contempla ensuite son armure tâchée d'un liquide foncé et fumant. En face de lui, la coupable rougit et se confondit en excuses, une tasse entre les mains.

— Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu vas, petite maladroite ? s'emporta le Lézard. Mon armure...

— Allons Misty ce n'est que du thé, tempéra Astérion. Elle ne sera pas fichue pour si peu !

— Peut-être mais j'ai horreur de la saleté et des tâches ! Je sais bien qu'une serviette suffira à nettoyer ma Cloth mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout excuser !

— Je vous assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, messire ! C'est ma faute, je marchais trop vite... Pardon...

— Eh mais cette fille n'est pas une simple servante, remarqua Mose.

Avec un petit sourire, il ajouta :

— C'est le petit divertissement de Son Altesse...

Aussitôt la jeune fille rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

— N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien entre le Pope et moi ! Je vous le jure !

— Elle dit la vérité, signifia Astérion. En réalité elle...

"_Appartient à... _"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le visage de celui qu'il allait nommer s'éteignit dans son esprit comme une bougie que l'on souffle. Surpris, il se concentra d'avantage sur l'adolescente et fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Les pensées de cette fille étaient totalement occultées, Athéna savait comment cela était possible.

— Alors Astérion, qu'allais-tu dire ? demanda Mose, étonné par le soudain silence de son frère d'armes.

Le Saint de la Meute secoua la tête, désorienté. Il voulut expliquer que cette fille avait brouillé ses pensées mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce qu'il voulait dire lui échappa aussitôt. Fronçant les sourcils, il considéra l'adolescente avec perplexité. Parce que ce n'était plus seulement les idées de l'intruse qui lui échappaient... Il resta là, démuni, totalement pris de court. Ses yeux _voyaien_t la fille, mais son cerveau ne suivait pas. Il la _voyait_, cependant son esprit ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle n'était pas invisible, elle _n'existait pas_, tout simplement. Cette image qu'il avait d'elle n'avait aucune réalité. Comme un songe, un rêve. Impalpable, évanescent. Sans consistance...

Cinnamon, elle, demeurait à présent muette. Loin de se douter de ce qui perturbait Astérion, elle restait figée, pâle comme une morte, secouée d'un léger frisson. Morte de peur.

— Heu... je... bafouilla le Chevalier de la Meute.

Misty et Mose échangèrent un regard. S'ils ne connaissaient pas bien leur confrère, ils auraient pu s'imaginer qu'il avait craqué pour cette fille !

— Eh ! Remets-toi ! fit Mose. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, messires...

Et l'adolescente se dépêcha de fuir. Leur tournant le dos, elle s'éloigna d'eux le plus vite possible. Misty tenta de la retenir :

— Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ta maladresse ? C'est inadmissible !

— Je suis désolée, messire ! lui lança l'intruse de loin.

Astérion soupira. Maintenant que Cinnamon n'était plus là, il se sentait mieux. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un étrange cauchemar. Un cauchemar où ce qu'il voyait n'existait pas.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Un étourdissement, c'est tout.

— Si tu le dis...

Le Saint de la Baleine n'insista pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait Astérion, il avait appris à respecter le pouvoir de son frère d'armes. Assez pour ne pas lui poser plus de questions. Son don devait le fatiguer de temps en temps, une petite baisse de régime, rien de plus.

Le Lézard, lui, ne décolérait pas. Cette gamine l'avait heurté et pire que tout, elle avait maculé sa Cloth avec son fichu thé ! Et voilà qu'elle disparaissait ! Décidément, il y avait des corrections qui se perdaient ! Il allait être obligé d'aller aux cuisines du Palais chercher une serviette. Et donc, de côtoyer ceux qu'il ignorait la plupart du temps, les domestiques. D'ailleurs cette Cinnamon était elle-même une esclave. Ah s'il était Pope, il saurait lui apprendre à se tenir.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une mission, rappela Mose.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, chacun plongé dans ses préoccupations. Cependant ils mirent leurs troubles respectifs de côté et suivirent le Chevalier de la Baleine.

* * *

Adossée à la porte de sa chambre, Cinnamon, avait le visage entre ses mains et tremblait de frayeur rétrospective. Mon dieu quelle trouille ! Durant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que son secret allait être découvert. Que cet homme allait découvrir que son maître était DeathMask. Car c'était bien à lui qu'elle appartenait. Elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point cela allait devenir vrai... Ni qu'elle aurait alors de bonnes raisons de ne plus vouloir exister.


	19. Chapter 19

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix-hui

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side story dix-huit : Un lien**

Kanon avait beau le lui ordonner, Cinnamon ne pouvait rester enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait trop envie de les voir. Les Généraux. Elle avait déjà fait la connaissance de Bian, lequel l'avait accueillie assez fraichement ; de Io avec lequel elle avait immédiatement sympathisé ; de Sorrent qui l'avait charmée avec la mélodie de sa flûte ; de Isaak qui lui avait rappelé messire Camus, comme lui chevalier du froid ; et de Kasaa avec qui ça s'était plutôt mal passé. Il en restait un, le gardien du pilier de l'Océan Indien. La jeune fille s'avança sur le territoire du dernier Général. Et, lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, la surprise fut totale.

Krishna de Chrysaor était installé dans la position du lotus, les yeux fermés... et il lévitait devant son Pilier. Immédiatement Cinnamon songea à sa première rencontre avec messire Shaka. Ce fut avec le cœur gonflé d'espoir qu'elle le salua :

— Bonjour...

— Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas la place d'une civile.

Le Marina ouvrit les yeux et la fixa de son regard pénétrant, inquisiteur. L'adolescente déglutit et se força à sourire :

— Pardonnez-moi mais j'avais tellement envie de vous rencontrer !

— Et bien tu m'as vu maintenant, tu peux t'en aller.

— Mais...

Voilà qu'il se comportait comme Bian ! Décidée à ne pas céder, Cinnamon poursuivit :

— J'ai remarqué votre position, vous étiez en train de méditer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et alors ? fit Krishna en haussant un sourcil. Es-tu venue troubler ma concentration ?

— Oh non ! Mais j'aime bien méditer moi aussi. C'est fou ce que ça détend !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie.

Déroutée, la jeune fille se décida à parler de l'arme qu'elle venait de remarquer, laquelle était fichée dans le sol, non loin du Général.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en la désignant.

Aussitôt le Marina posa pied à terre et se saisit de ce qui était une grande lance.

— C'est mon arme, la Lance d'Or, daigna-t-il répondre.

— Elle est magique ? fit l'adolescente avec un espoir enfantin.

— Magique ? Elle est indestructible si tu veux savoir. Et capable de transpercer n'importe quoi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça...

Cinnamon joignit les mains sur sa poitrine, l'air soudain extatique. Une arme indestructible... comme l'Excalibur de messire Shura ! Laquelle surpassait l'autre ? Oh comme comme elle aurait aimé voir un combat (amical) entre les deux hommes !

— C'est fascinant ! J'aimerais bien la voir en action...

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne te dois rien, et surtout pas l'obligation de te divertir. Allez file ! J'ai assez perdu de temps.

Comprenant enfin qu'il était vain d'insister, l'adolescente consentit à prendre congé. En la voyant partir, le Général soupira. Elle était longue à la détente mais elle n'était qu'une fille inoffensive. Il se promit d'en parler au Dragon des Mers pour savoir d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne représentait aucun danger pour leur Empereur sans quoi elle aurait déjà été tuée par l'un ou l'autre des Marinas.

* * *

Elle revint un peu plus tard. Certes, Krishna ne voulait pas la voir, mais elle elle avait besoin de se trouver près du Général. La méditation, comme messire Shaka... La lance d'Or comme l'épée de messire Shura... Cet homme lui rappelait trop ses chers Chevaliers. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. Et elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le soupir d'agacement du Marina.

— Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— J'aime bien votre Lance. Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas la voir en action ? supplia-t-elle.

— Tu es bien impertinente ! Cette Lance est sacrée, elle n'est pas là pour satisfaire les caprices d'une gamine.

— Oh allez, s'il vous plait !

— Mais... non enfin !

Était-elle simple d'esprit ? Pourquoi en comprenait-elle pas qu'elle le dérangeait ?

— Ah enfin ! C'est là que tu te caches !

Le gardien de l'Océan Atlantique Nord apparut, visage dissimulé sous son casque.

— Tu tombes bien Dragon des Mers, tu vas pouvoir me débarrasser de... ça.

— Je suis désolé, elle t'a dérangé ? Je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Satisfait, Krishna hocha la tête.

— Que fait-elle ici, elle une simple civile ? voulut-il savoir.

Kanon lui servit la même soupe qu'il avait déjà servie aux autres :

— Sa Majesté Poséidon, dans sa grande bonté, a décidé de sauver cette pauvre fille de la noyade. Elle est assez... innocente.

Ça oui le gardien de l'Océan Indien l'avait remarqué. Bien heureux les simples d'esprit, les dieux les avaient à la bonne.

— En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de l'avoir à l'œil, pour éviter qu'elle ne gêne un autre Marina. Pour tout te dire je ne savais pas comment me défaire de ce pot de colle.

Aussitôt Cinnamon rougit puis le sang se retira de son visage. Voyant qu'elle allait parler, Kanon lui mit très vite la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

— Tu as raison mais je ne peux pas être partout, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitter.

— Enfermes-la dans sa chambre.

— Elle sait crocheter les serrures, improvisa celui qui s'était désigné chef des Généraux.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette fille pouvait se téléporter en empruntant Yomotsu.

— Je ne suis pas un pot de colle ! protesta soudain l'adolescente en ôtant la main de Kanon de sa bouche.

— Et en plus elle répond...

Le Dragon des Mers eut un sourire crispé.

— Une innocente, je te dis ! Ne fais pas attention... Allez Cinnamon, il est temps de rentrer au Palais maintenant.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui en direction du Temple de Poséidon.

* * *

— C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas un pot de colle !

— Décidément ça t'a marquée ! fit le Dragon des mers avec un sourire cruel.

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Les yeux brillants, la jeune fille paraissait indignée.

— Quand j'étais au collège, il m'arrivait de rester avec des élèves, uniquement pour ne pas me retrouver toute seule dans la cour de récréation. Un jour, ils m'ont traitée de pot de colle. Depuis j'ai beaucoup de mal à me lier avec quiconque, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'incruster, plus maintenant en tout cas !

— Ah oui ? Alors que faisais-tu avec Krishna ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu le gênais ? Et tes petites histoires de collège, excuses-moi si ça me laisse froid...

— Mais il a une Lance d'Or, comme messire Shura qui lui a une épée magique dans son bras. Et il fait de la méditation, comme messire Shaka !

Kanon comprit alors. C'était un lien que la jeune fille avait cru trouver auprès du Marina. Un lien avec ses chers Chevaliers d'Or. Mais ces derniers avaient disparu de sa vie, elle ferait mieux de s'y faire une fois pour toutes !

— Krishna n'est pas Shura, ni Shaka, rappela-t-il. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et ce serait vraiment bien que tu arrêtes de déranger mes Généraux.

Cinnamon croisa les bras et se détourna avec une moue boudeuse.

— Certains ne sont pas aussi désagréables. Io, lui, il m'aime bien.

— Tu le déconcentres de sa mission ! Continues comme ça et je t'attache ! menaça-t-il.

L'adolescente baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

— D'accord Kanon... Désolée.

Le Dragon des Mers l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux mais prit le risque de la croire sincère. Elle ne voulait pas lui créer d'ennuis, elle voulait juste profiter de la moindre petite chose qui raviverait les souvenirs qu'elle avait des Saints d'Athéna.

— C'est bon... Mais n'oublies pas, les Généraux ne sont pas tes amis, ce sont des guerriers qui ont autre chose à faire que faire la causette à une petite fille.

Oui Cinnamon le savait, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'en aurait jamais. Simplement, elle pouvait quand même apprécier certaines personnes. Ce Krishna en avait déjà assez d'elle, peu importait. Elle elle l'aimait quand même. Il représentait un lien avec les Chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait besoin de lui comme elle avait eu besoin d'eux. Oui mais il l'avait traitée de... Et alors ? Elle avait l'habitude des insultes. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle tenait quand même à lui.

C'était décidé, elle retournerait le voir. Na !


	20. Chapter 20

**TITRE : **Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix-neuf

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side story dix-neuf : La pire chose**

**Dimanche 5 octobre 1986**

** Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Peu à peu, les gardes s'étaient dispersés : le spectacle était fini. D'ailleurs il avait pris fin à l'instant où le Chevalier d'Or du Lion était intervenu, et personne ne voulait s'opposer à un Saint d'Or. Comme si elle jugeait cette proximité inconvenante, Marine s'éloigna d'Aiolia et fit quelques pas. Ses blessures la lançaient, notamment sur son visage tuméfié mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette. En tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, elle avait sa fierté et savait encaisser. De toute façon d'ici un jour ou deux il n'y paraitrait plus.

Elle sortit de l'arène et se dirigea vers un baraquement. Après avoir vérifié que ce dernier était désert, elle ôta son masque et, se plaçant au dessus d'une vasque d'eau, entreprit de rincer son visage. Le sang coula avec le liquide transparent, le colorant peu à peu d'écarlate.

— Heu... excusez-moi...

Marine tendit la main vers son masque, avant de réaliser que son interlocuteur était une jeune fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui était véritablement une étrangère sur le Domaine Sacré, celle que beaucoup ici considéraient comme une esclave. Que faisait-elle là ?

— N'es-tu pas censée rester au Zodiaque d'Or ? interrogea le Saint de l'Aigle.

L'adolescente eut un sourire confus.

— Oh heu... oui, c'est vrai, balbutia-t-elle. Mais je vous ai vue tout à l'heure. Vous vous battez vraiment très bien. Mais je n'ai pas compris : pourquoi Shina a-t-elle l'air de vous en vouloir à mort ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je vais quand même te le dire, c'est parce que mon apprenti a vaincu le sien dans un combat singulier pour l'armure de Pégase. Et, tant que j'y suis, c'est très malpoli de regarder le visage d'une femme Chevalier.

Cinnamon porta les mains à sa bouche, consternée par son propre manque de savoir-vivre.

— Oh pardon, pardon... Désolée... Mais dites, c'est vraiment grave si on regarde le visage d'une femme Chevalier ?

— Grave ? C'est la pire chose qui soit pour une femme Chevalier, il n'y a pas pire outrage que de laisser voir son visage, surtout à un homme. Être sans masque, c'est pire qu'être nue. Je passe pour cette fois parce que tu es une femme et que tu ne connais pas encore tous nos us et coutumes mais évite de refaire ça la prochaine fois.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Marine avait remis son masque et, sans plus un regard pour la jeune fille, quitta les lieux.

* * *

** Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Une fois de plus il l'avait serrée contre lui en passant le bras autour de sa taille. Une fois de plus elle s'était sentie tomber et s'était instinctivement accrochée à lui. Arrivés dans cette étrange dimension, il avait commencé comme d'habitude à lui dicter des exercices physiques. Exercices qui l'épuisaient mais lui faisaient tellement de bien, grâce auxquels elle avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons. Puis elle se décida à lui poser la question qui la taraudait :

— Pourquoi je ne porte pas de masque ?

DeathMask la regarda un instant, le temps que ses paroles pénètre son esprit, puis il s'esclaffa.

— Un masque ? Grands dieux, et pourquoi faire ?

Cinnamon murmura :

— Mais... toutes les femmes Chevaliers portent un masque, c'est même terrible si on est vue sans...

— Pour les femmes Chevaliers uniquement. Dois-je rappeler que tu n'es et ne sera jamais digne de porter une armure, fut-elle en vulgaire fer-blanc ? Tu es bien trop faible et lente, en fait ton cas est désespéré. Crois-moi, j'ai de la patience...

L'adolescente baissa la tête, humiliée. Puis elle la releva, une curieuse lueur allumée dans son œil bleu mauve.

— Alors pourquoi vous m'entrainez ? Pourquoi m'apprendre ces gestes d'auto-défense ? Je croyais qu'on devait seulement faire émerger mon pouvoir ?

— Parce que ça me ferait mal que tu ne sois même pas fichue de te défendre contre des voyous ou de simples gardes !

La réponse avait fusée, un véritable cri du cœur. Cinnamon ne savait que penser. D'accord, elle ne serait jamais Chevalier. Pourtant messire DM prenait le temps de lui enseigner des choses, il l'entraînait... Soudain elle songea à ce que lui avait dit Marine. Être vue sans son masque, c'est pire que d'être vue nue. Mais DeathMask, lui, avait eu l'occasion de la voir nue... Et plus que ça même.

Les joues empourprées à l'évocation de ce souvenir déplaisant, la jeune fille dû se concentrer pour comprendre les directives de son maître. Troublée comme elle l'était, elle fit de nombreuses erreurs grossières, obligeant le Saint d'Or à la reprendre constamment. Cependant le Chevalier ne se montra pas infect avec elle comme il l'était en temps normal. C'était étrange comme il se débarrassait de sa cruauté lorsqu'ils étaient dans ce lieu sans vie...

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or connaissaient la méchanceté de leur frère d'armes envers l'adolescente. Par contre ils étaient loin de se douter du sentiment de reconnaissance que ressentait celle-ci pour le terrible Cancer. Avec le temps, Cinnamon en était venue à se sentir en sécurité à Yomotsu Hirasaka. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici.

Une fois la séance terminée et comme elle en avait eu la permission, la jeune fille prit une douche rapide dans la salle de bain de la quatrième Maison. Puis, ainsi qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle se rendit chez messire Aphrodite qui lui donna un remède aux plantes pour son mal de tête et sa nausée.


End file.
